One Moment
by BlackWingedTraveler
Summary: All it takes is one moment to change everything. AU, Drabbles. HIATUS.
1. The Change

**Title: **One Moment

**Summary: **All it takes is one moment to change everything. AU, Drabbles.

**Chapter Title:** The Change

* * *

><p>All it took was one moment. Hohenheim watched, half-fearful, half-longingly, as his son lay, still unconscious, upon the bed. No, not his son, a homunculus, a mark of his failure. He couldn't bring him back, and had killed him himself. His attention was recaptured completely from his self-deprecating thoughts as his son stirred slightly, eyes fluttering. Blinking his golden eyes, his son came back into himself, sitting up slightly and rubbing at his eyes wearily. "…Dad…?" he mumbled, clearly confused.<p>

In that moment, it didn't matter to the alchemist that he was only a homunculus, an imitation of his son. He still was his son, and would be forever. Drawing the boy into his arms, who blinked, startled, at the show of affection, Hohenheim held him tight, tears beginning to fall down his cheeks as he cried silently. "I'm… very glad you are alright." Even if he wasn't his true son, wasn't his real son, he was still his son, no matter what.

* * *

><p>Word Count: 163 words<p>

A/N: And thus begins my first FMA series! This is going to center on Hoho-Papa and Envy, and will all happen before the canon storyline. But wow, when one thing changes, so much does, too! It's really surprising how much Hoho-Papa's one action will change everything! C: I hope you'll stay with me to find out! Anyway, this story will be updated every single Saturday, until it's finished! Hope you enjoy!


	2. Envy

**Title:** One Moment

**Summary: **All it takes is one moment to change everything. AU, Drabbles.

**Chapter Title: **Envy

* * *

><p>"Envy." Dante's voice rang through the air as she turned away, causing both homunculus and alchemist to blink in confusion at the seemingly random word.<p>

"M-Mom, right?" asked their son, who seemed to be in a continual state of confusion, at the moment. He only had the barest of memories, apparently, enough to remember who they were, but not much else. They'd have to try to restore that later, apparently.

Dante merely looked over her shoulder. "Envy. That's your name from now on."

Hohenheim could only gape wordlessly for a moment, before speaking up. "Envy? Dante, what kind of name is that? He already has a name, he doesn't need a new one." Envy? No, that was not a proper name for his son…

"He's not himself, anymore, correct?" his wife asked, fixing him with a hard stare. "Or have you not informed him of this fact?"

Truth be told, he hadn't, letting his son believe that his father was good enough at alchemy that he could perform a successful human transmutation. No way was he telling his son he wasn't the real deal. So, wincing inwardly at Dante's words, Hohenheim turned to his son, expecting to see that familiar questioning look, that would symbolize badgering for hours on end, until he got his answers.

Instead, his son was smiling to himself, teeth –_feral, not entirely human_- glinting as something –_what was it, what was wrong with his son?_- flitted through his golden eyes. "Envy…" he practically purred, a fang glinting among the teeth in his mouth –_since when were his teeth that sharp?_- as he smiled. "I like it." And then he cocked his head to the side, his golden eyes flashing, and he was his son once more, happy and bright and annoyed with his fogey father.

* * *

><p><strong>Word Count: <strong>299 words

**A/N: **So, I know I said that this would be updating on Saturdays, but considering I've got quite the large buffer at the moment, massive muse for this story, and the drabbles are so short, I've decided to update on both Tuesdays and Saturdays. Anyway, after this chapter is one more main one, and then the story dissolves into drabbles about Envy and Hohenheim's relationships, a few of their experiences, and all the like. Mainly, it's to flesh out a not-evil!Envy. C: Anywho, I hope you enjoy this story, and Thieving Alchemist and Cursed Bunny? You made my day by reviewing. Thanks so much! w


	3. Flee

**Title: **One Moment

**Summary: **All it takes is one moment to change everything. AU, Drabbles.

**Chapter Title: **Flee

**Warnings: **Relatively minor, but rating going up to 'T' for Envy's language, which will likely increase.

* * *

><p>"Dad?" Envy, as even Hohenheim had given in and began to call him such, though it was more through insistence than any real want, asked. "Why are we leaving?"<p>

The blonde alchemist in question looked back at his son, who had adopted the age of a child of about fifteen, still complete with his golden hair and eyes. "Dante… will harm you," he simply stated, having still not yet explained to him that he was a homunculus, and not a real, true human.

The boy's eyes widened slightly, as if surprised, before falling into a neutral expression. "I can see her doing that…" Dante was irreparably cold to the boy, having been only slightly warmer when her son was still human, only ever truly 'warming up' to him when she was doing one of her many, many attempts to try and draw the boy away from him. Why he ever loved her, Hohenheim was being to question, and try to remember.

Glad his son understood, the two continued their home abandonment, leaving without a trace. Had he decided to look back, though… The father would have seen the animalistic expression of a snarl on Envy's face, teeth glinting and sharp. That _bitch_.

* * *

><p><strong>Word Count: <strong>202 words

**A/N:** You guys have no idea how excited I get whenever I get to upload one of my chapters. XD Thank you so much for both of your reviews, SkyeandMax, and I did go through and rewrite all of the chapters I have written, but not uploaded, so that they're at least 200 words at minimum. C: So hopefully that's long enough? Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! The next one is relatively light and plot-less, compared to the other three, but from here on out, it'll be an exploration of Hoho-Papa's and Envy's relationship, at least 'till the Elrics come in. Thanks so much for reading this, and constructive criticism is love!


	4. Comprehension

**Title: **One Moment

**Summary: **All it takes is one moment to change everything. AU, Drabbles.

**Chapter Title: **Comprehension

* * *

><p>Sometimes, Hohenheim really worried about his son. It was quite reasonable, he knew, to worry about one's own children, as he often had when Envy was well, still human, but this was slightly different. With his shapeshifting abilities, Envy had more freedom to decide what he wanted to be, and while that was a good thing, and Hohenheim knew that they would come in handy, it was just that, well, sometimes his choices were a tad… odd.<p>

Like the time when he, still in a male form, decided to wear a skirt over his shorts. Or the time that he shifted into the form of the local postmaster in a town that they passed through, and caused havoc everywhere. Or perhaps even that one time when he turned into a cat that gleefully allowed to let himself be petted as he rubbed up against all the legs he was able to (Hohenheim wasn't sure how to explain that one in his mind, and he really didn't want to ask).

This was the time that he was the most worried, though. After all, it wasn't everyday that one had to see their son shapeshift into a girl and –_quite successfully_- try to charm all of the men in town. …Then again, most sons weren't Envy.

* * *

><p><strong>Word Count: <strong>214 words

**A/N:** Heh, I love when I get to update this. Anyway, I just want to give a btw to those of you that don't like yaoi: Just because Envy disguises himself as a girl/crossdresses does **not** mean this will be yaoi. I don't even know if there /are/ going to be any pairings at all. But I thought I'd throw that in there, because most people think crossdressing=yaoi. In this case, Envy's messing around with genders is canon (perhaps more for the manga/second anime, but still for the first), and it doesn't have any bearings on the pairings, if he gets one. Just thought I oughta let you know. Also, I'm going to be updating on Friday, this week, because I'm leaving for my cousin's wedding early Saturday morning, and I doubt I'll have the presence of mind to type up an Author's Note and stuff at Six in the Morning. Anyway, thank you for the reviews! I hope you continue to enjoy this story, and constructive criticism is love!


	5. Sloth

**Title: **One Moment

**Summary: **All it takes is one moment to change everything. AU, Drabbles.

**Chapter Title: **Sloth

* * *

><p>"Dad!" came the surprised yell, a cry of fear and inwardly Hohenheim cursed himself for never teaching his son how to fight, as without alchemy, well… He was helpless. At least compared to those that would be hunting them down. A thud echoed, as well as scrabbling, and the father saw Envy dash out of the sidestreet, relief crossing the face of his normal, his <em>original<em> body. To even show that he had feared that much... It had to be bad.

With Envy darting away, quick, quicker, though, it was fairly easy to take care of the homunculus, to press its false body against the wall and pry information out of it, to understand, and to finally kill it.

"That was Sloth," Hohenheim explained, later, to his son's unspoken question, still not completely answering something he would never fully explain, despite the boy's many protests that would crop up later, once he was over the shock of a complete stranger randomly trying to kill him. No, he wouldn't explain that the woman had been a homunculus, like his son currently was, and that neither of them were really human. No, he could never do that to his son. It'd break him, and Envy would never, e_ver,_ trust him again.

* * *

><p><strong>Word Count: <strong>209 words**  
><strong>

**A/N: **Before anyone tells me that Envy shouldn't be scared, I'll let on one thing: He 'killed' her, and she got back up, and it freaked him out. XD I doubt I'll ever write that scene, but just so you know, he really has no idea what to think of Sloth. And Hohenheim is a badass. O' course.

There will be no update on Tuesday, by the way, as I'm going to be away from the computer.


	6. Disguise

**Title: **One Moment

**Summary: **All it takes is one moment to change everything. AU, Drabbles.

**Chapter Title: **Disguise

* * *

><p>He had chosen well, Hohenheim thought to himself, examining his new body. Highly compatible, an alchemist that was around the age he wanted, about the same build… Except that he looked totally different, with pinched features and short brown hair. "Envy?" he called out into the hotel room that the two were staying at, and his son's golden head popped around the corner, eyes widening as he took in his father's new body.<p>

"Woah… I would've thought you'd have picked one that looked more like us, Dad!" he announced, voicing his confusion. "Why do you look so different?"

Hohenheim sighed. He didn't want to have this conversation with his son, not now, not ever. "Could you change into another form, one that looks more like me, please?" he asked, but, as usual, his son was not relenting, stepping out fully and crossing his arms over his blue-clad chest. So stubborn… But he knew that that would gain him an explanation. "Dante will be looking for us."

At the mention of his mother, however much he had tried to deny the relation, something that Hohenheim was sure wasn't healthy, Envy shifted quickly. Gone was his golden-haired son, standing tall and proud. Here was his auburn daughter, with a hatred in 'her' eyes that shouldn't be in any child's. Hatred for the one that 'birthed' 'her', for the one that wanted them dead. His son was going to have a hard life, wasn't he?

* * *

><p><strong>Word Count: <strong>242 words

**A/N: **I'm so sorry about not updating! I thought I was going to on Saturday, but I didn't actually end up getting home on that day, so I couldn't, and then I was going to update yesterday, but I had a PSAT today to study for. Urgh, not fun… So, forgive me?

Alright, moving onto the note: I've been curious, what do you guys want to see in this fic? Any ideas? It can be anything ranging from Envy accidentally burning down a town to Hohenheim falling out of a tree to Ed being used as a dress-up doll for Winry.^^ If you don't want to review, than you can just send me a PM! I may not use them all, but I would love to hear some input!

Oh, and also, the next chapter is going to be way, _way_ shorter than the rest. It's more like a short little blurb, so I might end up uploading it early and then giving you a real chapter on Saturday. –shrugs- Dunno yet.


	7. Human Transmutation

**Title: **One Moment

**Summary: **All it takes is one moment to change everything. AU, Drabbles.

**Chapter Title: **Human Transmutation

* * *

><p>Why can't I do Alchemy?<p>

Human Transmutation.

Why will I live forever?

Human Transmutation.

How can I shape shift?

Human Transmutation.

Why don't I need to eat?

Human Transmutation.

Why don't I need to sleep?

Human Transmutation.

The answer to everything.

Except when it's forbidden.

* * *

><p><strong>Word Count: <strong>45 words

**A/N: **So, I decided to put this short little thing up early, for two reasons: One, it's _so freaking short_. I mean, _honestly._ But I was compelled to write it, so here it is. Two, I may not be able to update tomorrow, seeing as I'm leaving today, and getting home tomorrow, and I'm going to have relatives over… If I don't update tomorrow, though, I'll be updating on Sunday. Anywho, enjoy this extremely short chappie!


	8. Forbidden

**Title: **One Moment

**Summary: **All it takes is one moment to change everything. AU, Drabbles.

**Chapter Title: **Forbidden

* * *

><p>"You must never, <em>ever<em> perform human transmutation. Do you understand me?" His father sounded serious, for one of the few times in the boy's life, at least that he could remember, considering most of it was a blank slate to him, but honestly, he couldn't bring himself to care. It really didn't seem as important as he was making it out to be.

"It's not as if I even _can _do shitty alchemy, Da-ad," Envy told his father, annoyed look firmly in place as he rolled his currently-brown eyes, dragging the last word out more syllables than necessary. "'Sides, you did it with _me_."

A flash of pain passed over the alchemist's face, so quick that the boy wasn't even sure if he saw it, before he persisted. "Never. Do I have your word?" Why did he seem so persistent on this? His dad got worked up over the weirdest of things…

Envy sighed, looking away and wishing he had never brought up the subject of reviving the little girl he had saw the funeral for. It wasn't as if he had even cared, but he had been curious. After all, who wouldn't want to see the science that brought them back? "Yeah, yeah… whatever. I promise." And he meant it, despite the casualty with which he said it. Not like it mattered, anyway. The Science of Alchemy was beyond his revived grasp.

* * *

><p><strong>Word Count: <strong>233 Words

**A/N: **And looks like I was right about it being a day late. Ah well. Honestly, not a long note this time at all. XD Just thanks for the awesome reviews (I'm up to 12! Yay!), and I hope you keep reading! And ideas are always awesome! ;)


	9. The Look

**Title: **One Moment

**Summary: **All it takes is one moment to change everything. AU, Drabbles.

**Chapter Title:** The Look

* * *

><p>There was one good thing about both of them switching bodies (though Dad's was definitely the more literal way), and that was the fact that they could travel a lot, and blend in. Envy was well on his way to becoming fluent in many more languages than he ever thought he could, as well as learning the culture of way many places. Honestly, the world had far more variety than the boy had thought, and on an intellectual point, it was pretty cool.<p>

Though he had never really been a bookworm before he died (from the little imprints of memories he had, which mostly subsisted of pulling pranks and alchemy), being around his Dad so much was _definitely_ bound to rub off, at least a little bit. He mostly only read at night, however, when he wasn't pranking the unsuspecting people, and always put up quite the fuss when forced to read by anyone. If he didn't want to, he didn't want to! And there was no way _anyone_ could make him!

…His Dad had this _look_, though. He didn't pull it out much, but when he did, Envy found himself wilting and melting underneath the gaze, and, if he had done anything wrong, caving and telling.

He would defeat it, though! He was getting better at lying by the day!

* * *

><p><strong>Word Count: <strong>221 Words

**A/N: **Not really much to say. –shrugs- Except that this fic is growing exponentially. I'm up to 45 chapters written, and _Al hasn't even been born yet._ I didn't realize how huge this was gonna end up being! DX


	10. Distrust

**Title: **One Moment

**Summary: **All it takes is one moment to change everything. AU, Drabbles.

**Chapter Title:** Distrust

* * *

><p>He didn't like her. Never would, never will. After all, it wasn't as if Envy was the most trusting of people to begin with, especially -<em>bitches<em>- women, so to hear that his father was interested in someone, again, though he did wonder how much he had ever loved Dante, was not a good mark. His dad was easy pickings for someone who wanted money, and, unfortunately, the body that he was currently inhabiting just seemed to exude a 'wealthy' air.

Evelyn this, Evelyn that. It was all he heard! So, on the day that he finally introduced her to his son, the boy knew what to do. "Oh, you must be Evelyn!" he had exclaimed, delighted at meeting the gold digger that had deceived his gullible father. "I love your dress! In fact, I have one just like it!" _That_ had frozen the fake smile on her face. "Oh, Daddy didn't tell you?" He had giggled, and then whispered, as if delighted to be sharing the secret. "Sometimes, I like to dress up as a girl. It's fun!" And totally didn't look good in society. Yay for prejudice!

And that was the last night he'd seen _her_. Pity. If he had, she'd be dead in a gutter, somewhere.

* * *

><p><strong>Word Count: <strong>208 words

**A/N: **And now you see one of the changes. Though the chapter itself is a tad crack-y, the motive behind it is not. Instead of hating _humans, _Envy now dislikes _women_. It's definitely not anywhere near the level that the canon!Envy hated humans, mostly because there are nice women out there that Envy has come into contact with, and because of Hohenheim's influence, but that initial distrust is there, nonetheless. Especially with women who consider his dad for romantic relationships. ;) –foreshadows quite obviously-


	11. Candy

**Title: **One Moment

**Summary: **All it takes is one moment to change everything. AU, Drabbles.

**Chapter Title:** Candy

* * *

><p>He liked being a child. Being able to change into everything, though animals were much harder and required practice, was very nice, but being a child was the best of it all. He could be cute, be bratty, or be rude, and people wouldn't put it down to anything but him being immature. Of course, his father always thought it was a tad strange, but he just didn't see all the benefits of it! He had to open his eyes a little more, and see the endless possibilities!<p>

Sulking? Cute. Bright and cheery? Adorable. A bratty little know-it-all? Somehow, still adorable, though he tended to act more like the second, as it worked a lot better. It seemed that most of the time, he could never do anything wrong as a child, and Envy couldn't get enough of it. Who could? He was a brilliant actor, as well, and the people were so easy to wrap around his finger! Even easier when he was a cute little child than when he was a pretty girl, too! Why, he almost always got candy when he was a kid! And that was just icing on the cake.

…Though the chocolate truffles were _amazing_.

* * *

><p><strong>Word Count: <strong>201 Words

**A/N: **And there are your truffles, Souliel! C: But now you can see that Envy is still his manipulative self… He just has a lot more (non-deadly) fun with it! And _thank you_, SkyeandMax, for understanding that it was totally Unreliable Narrator on Envy's part, last chapter. Dr. Hohenheim is definitely _not_ gullible. XD


	12. Cycle

**Title: **One Moment

**Summary: **All it takes is one moment to change everything. AU, Drabbles.

**Chapter Title:** Cycle

* * *

><p>Sometimes, Envy <em>really didn't<em> get his Dad. Sure, Alchemy was totally interesting and cool and all that junk, and he'd definitely love to be able to do it, but did the man really have to turn into a huge nerd over it? Every single time there was so much as a whisper of a rumor that there was an Alchemist in the vicinity (which could be months away, depending on how long it had been since he had talked nerd-language), his Dad would be off in an instance, with Envy inevitably dragged behind, complaining along the way. And then, while his Dad discussed concepts that were far over the boy's head (there were only so many Alchemy books he could suffer through, after all), he'd get bored.

Which led to shape-shifting and pranking.

Which led to "The Look" and him getting in _major_ trouble.

Which led to his Dad ignoring his protests the next time he heard word of an Alchemist.

Honestly, it was an annoying, vicious circle from Hell, and Envy wished his Dad would just _cut it out_. Didn't his father see how much this was bugging him?

…God, it was like the man _wanted_ him to suffer…

* * *

><p><strong>Word Count: <strong>200 words

**A/N: **Ah, Envy and all of his complaining. C: Not much to say about this one, except this story is probably going to reach like 100 chapters... I definitely didn't expect it to grow as much as it did.


	13. Halloween Crack Omake

**HALLOWEEN CRACK OMAKE CHAPTER:**

* * *

><p>"So, son, what are you going to be this year for Halloween?" Hohenheim started up conversationally, which led to Envy blinking in surprise, looking up from his book.<p>

"Um… Probably a dragon or a little kid dressed up as a shitty cat," he immediately replied, not at all concerned that he hadn't picked out his costume when the actual event of trick-or-treating was in less than a few hours. "Since when do we celebrate Halloween in Amestris? At least with trick-or-treating?"

At that, Hohenheim shrugged. "Considering it became what it is in an alternate timeline, it makes sense that it would happen here, too, though we're plenty of years early…"

A nearby passenger blinked at them, his brow furrowed. "Alternate Timeline? What're you talking about?"

Envy promptly face-palmed at that response, before mustering up a deadly glare for his father. "Dad, shut up! Ordinary people don't know about the fourth wall and the other worlds!"

Out of nowhere, Winry popped up, leaning atop of Hohenheim's seat. "Other worlds?" she asked curiously, swinging a wrench in one hand.

The homunculus froze for a moment, disbelieving, before he turned and glared at the fourth wall. "Damn it, this is _not_ a Peggy Sue fic!" With that, Envy chucked his book through the wall, where it promptly hit the author and knocked her over.

Slowly, both Hohenheim and Winry turned to look at Envy as one. "D-Did you just kill the author?" Winry asked weakly. "Damn it, I haven't even been born yet!"

Envy shrugged. "Sorry puffball, but I think I just did the world a favor." With that, he pulled out another book from his bag, settling back in his seat and promptly ignoring the world around him.

The father of said boy stared at him for a moment longer, before turning to regard the broken fourth wall, ignoring the incredulous and confused stares from the uncomprehending, non-important original characters around him. "Sorry you had to deal with this, as well. I believe our author is… a tad hyper at the moment." With that, Hoheneheim nodded sagely. "So remember, the moral of the story is that when you are sugar-high, stay away from the computer. The world will thank you for it."

Winry beamed at the (to her, at least) new audience, happy to finally be in the fic. "And Happy Halloween!" Pausing momentarily, she proceeded to mutter underneath her breath. "Now, how the hell did I get here?"

* * *

><p><strong>EN:** _Envy stands up, stretching, before giving the audience a baleful look. "Seeing as I incapacitated the author, it's an 'Envy's Note' this time." Proceeding to flip the audience a finger, he continues, "Now remember, kiddies, brush your teeth after you consume all that candy, and don't pull stupid stunts. Every time you do, Ed gets shorter. Or, will get shorter." He pauses. "God damn it, it's hard to function without that stupid fourth wall. Lemme get a hammer, and I'll fix it." With that, he stalks off to find said hammer, muttering about "stupid, breakable walls" and "idiotic authors" underneath his breath._


	14. Ishval

**Title: **One Moment

**Summary: **All it takes is one moment to change everything. AU, Drabbles.

**Chapter Title:** Ishval

* * *

><p>The time that they went to Ishval had to be one of the more interesting part of their lives, Envy determined, looking back on it with a fond eye. His father had made the idiotic mistake of choosing an Ishvalan to be his new body, and while it helped them blend in (sort of…), Ishvalans were not known for traveling outside of their country. So in Ishval they were forced to plant.<p>

His Dad didn't find it particularly enjoyable, seeing as he couldn't practice Alchemy, but Envy found it oddly freeing. After all, the Ishvalans were kind of weird people, and seeing as the Hohenheim family wasn't exactly normal themselves, they blended in. Well, in that 'neighbor who is only slightly weirder than you' sort of way.

Still, the fact that they believed in a god? Envy wasn't too keen on that, even though his Dad was like the eternal optimist of all time and wanted to believe it (though he definitely wasn't a religious person himself). He went through all the motions, sure, just to blend in, but it wasn't exactly like he bought into it… 'Sides from that little annoyance (though he had a ball making fun of the religious freaks later on), it was a pretty awesome time. Besides, red eyes? _ FREAKING AWESOME._

* * *

><p><strong>Word Count: <strong>216 Words

**A/N: **I'm glad you guys liked the Halloween chapter! C: I honestly realized about an hour before I went trick-or-treating that I had nothing for Halloween, in chapters, stories, videos, etc., so I quick sat down and wrote that in like 20 minutes. Glad to know it was alright, because I've always felt I failed at humor.

As for the whole Ishval/Ishbal thing, I've decided to go with Ishval because I believe it was written that way in a map in the manga, and because I just feel it looks better. Anyway, hope you had a Happy Halloween! (And yes, I'm fine, Envy happened to be reading a soft-cover book. ;) ) _Envy scowls at her._


	15. Foils

**Title: **One Moment

**Summary: **All it takes is one moment to change everything. AU, Drabbles.

**Chapter Title:** Foils

* * *

><p>Life went on. He and his father, they were like rocks, on the side of the road, immortal (though his dad still had to switch bodies) and never-changing. Foils to the people who were born, grew older and older, and then died, all within the space of a heartbeat, unlike the everlasting duo they made. Oh, sure, they changed on the outside, picking up different guises and the like, but inwardly, they were the same, and always would be. It was if they were almost incapable of change, as he still seemed to have that teenage mentality, no matter how old he got.<p>

His father was the rock that kept Envy grounded, that kept him from going mad, going feral, and kept him knowing who he was. Especially considering that he couldn't remember much, if any, of the first time he was alive, Envy clung to the relationship of him and his father, needing some semblance of a family and something to keep him whole. After all, when you could be anyone you wanted, could change, could act, and just were a different person entirely, who's to say that wouldn't want to return to yourself?

But he did. Every single time.

* * *

><p><strong>Word Count: <strong>201 Words**  
><strong>

**A/N: **If you've ever read the book "Tuck Everlasting", you may notice a bit of a similarity between this drabble and what one of the characters (I can't remember which) says in the book. I love that novel, honestly, and I couldn't help but inch in a small bit of tribute to it, here. And I'm almost to 25 reviews! A quarter of the way to 100! :D


	16. Cooking

**Title: **One Moment

**Summary: **All it takes is one moment to change everything. AU, Drabbles.

**Chapter Title:** Cooking

* * *

><p>Studiously, the boy ignored the soft chuckles of his father, shifting in his seat as he concentrated on the book he was reading. The cookbook. Shut up, there was a good reason for it!<p>

His Dad couldn't cook to save his life, and Envy was absolutely, positively _sick_ of watching his Dad force it down (and trying it himself, when he was feeling adventurous). He _missed_ eating, too. Sure, he didn't have to, but it was an enjoyable activity (…And now he was beginning to talk like a nerd. Great.), scratch that, _fun, _and if he made it, he could pick out what they ate! It was win-win, and so Envy had picked up a beginner's guide to cooking the next chance he got.

But his Dad _wouldn't stop mocking him._

Gritting his teeth, the immortal, who was currently sporting the appearance of a dark-haired teen, attempted to ignore his annoying idiot of a father (who was going to _regret it_ if he didn't stop soon). His fingers gripped the book too tight, almost snapping the cover, trying to calm himself.

And then, he _snapped._

"Shut up!" Envy roared at the man who was causing him all of his irritation, making the other startled passengers star at him, which had the added effect of making his Dad finally fall into real, full-blown laughter.

Cookbooks, Envy was gratified to learn, made very good impromptu weapons.

* * *

><p><strong>Word Count: <strong>234 words

**A/N: **Ah, I love this chapter. C: I'm really sorry I haven't been responding to reviews/PMs, guys, but I have been ridiculously busy lately. Like, Beyond the Impossible busy. I _will_ get around to answering them, eventually, but first I have to get over this busy spot in my schedule. Which will hopefully clear up soon…


	17. Attachment

**Title: **One Moment

**Summary: **All it takes is one moment to change everything. AU, Drabbles.

**Chapter Title:** Attachment

* * *

><p>Envy had never been interested in someone romantically, whether they were of either sex. His father seemingly worried over it, but was probably relieved inside. After all, when you were immortal, what happened to those you loved? Though he had it better than his old man, who seemed to grow more easily attached than he did, after all, he could pretend to age with them… Though even he sometimes considered that might be just a <em>tad<em> too manipulative. Maybe.

Either way, it didn't matter, because he had never been interested. Sure, there were such things as one night stands, when the boy realized that his taste lay in both genders, and possibly both genders for himself (though, really, being a boy felt more natural), but never anything in the interest of romance. Definitely not the mushy kind that his dad believed in, or the kind in the stories that he read, occasionally (you did have a lot to do when you were immortal and couldn't sleep, after all, so he _had _developed a new respect for books).

His father thought it was because he could never become attached to anyone (himself excluding, of course).

Envy, personally, thought it was because he had yet to meet a decent human being.

* * *

><p><strong>Word Count: <strong>209 Words

**A/N: **Honestly, not much to say. I reached 30 reviews, though, so I'm major happy! /o/ Been having a bit of a writer's block, though, so thank goodness for buffers!


	18. Animals

**Title: **One Moment

**Summary: **All it takes is one moment to change everything. AU, Drabbles.

**Chapter Title:** Animals

* * *

><p>Animals didn't like him. Or his dad, but especially him. Growling at him as he walked by, hissing, and always showing a great mistrust. It often bought him a lot of points with the older folk, because if he was little he could pretend to be so sad that the 'poor little kitty-witty' wouldn't let him pet it, but it still annoyed him. Plus, it kind of creeped out the kids around the age he was pretending to be, if he was ever bored enough to 'play' with them (though it was more like 'manipulate them into doing what you want'), when their normally very nice pets freaked out around him.<p>

Envy could get them to maybe give him a sort of begrudging respect, if he transformed into the exact same animal they were, around them, but then they'd steer completely clear, and wouldn't even come _near_ him. No, if he wanted to be able to pet it, it would take days, cajoling, treats, lots of (completely fake) love, and far more scratches than he wanted. Far too much work just to get a creature to _accept_ you.

Animals sucked, anyway (that's what he told himself, at least). What he wanted was a_ dragon_.

* * *

><p><strong>Word Count: <strong>204 words

**A/N: **Nothing much, just a thank you for your wonderful reviews! Love you guys! C:


	19. Xing

**Title: **One Moment

**Summary: **All it takes is one moment to change everything. AU, Drabbles.

**Chapter Title:** Xing

* * *

><p>Xing was another interesting experience (<em>NOT<em> in a good way), seeing as one of the citizens had_ scarred him for life_. He was like, super ninja freaking scary! Xing was one of those weird, backwards-ass places that had ninja, no matter how outdated, and Envy swore that every single member of that nation had training in some way, somehow.

'Course, he had to learn that the hard way, after he laughed at a girly-looking 'Prince' (kind of hypocritical of him, but he didn't give a shit) who turned out to have scary-ass bodyguards (and turned out to actually _be_ one of the bajillion princes that ran around that country), and after he beat them up, the _Prince_ kicked his ass. Kicked. His. Ass.

There was no way that he was going to live that one down, especially if his Dad didn't stop teasing him about it. A few generations down the line, he was gonna wipe them all out. That'd teach him.

…Once that Prince was long, _long_ dead and buried, though.

…What if someone revived him? Oh god, immortal ninjas! (Much to his chagrin, nightmares of shapeshifting, immortal ninjas haunted him whenever he decided to take a break and sleep. He couldn't get out of Xing fast enough.)

* * *

><p><strong>Word Count: <strong>209 Words

**A/N: **I love Xing. Honestly, I swear that nation is completely insane. XD Anyway, this chappie actually has a purpose, no matter how cracky it seems, which will appear later on. Unless they're introspective drabbles that reveal Envy's state-of-mind, or reflect on the relationship between father and son *coughorarecrackomakescough*, they will have some relevance, later on, even if it's only for one drabble. C:


	20. Never Alone

**Title: **One Moment

**Summary: **All it takes is one moment to change everything. AU, Drabbles.

**Chapter Title:** Never Alone

* * *

><p>Envy was never really alone. Oh sure, he and his father parted paths for a few hours, but then they'd be back together, seamlessly meshing once more as if they'd never been apart. In all honesty, the boy couldn't remember a time when the two of them had been parted for even just 24 hours.<p>

His father was overly paranoid, which was probably the reason for that fact, acting as if Envy wasn't capable of taking care of himself. Which he _was, _damn it. Sure, he had gotten in trouble a few times (the Bird Incident and the time that town wanted to burn him at the stake featured prominently in his mind), but it wasn't as if there was anything that could really harm him.

…Well, the _bitch_ could, but he made sure not to make any shape-shifting public. That way she couldn't track them down, no matter how much she wanted to send another one of those freaky people like that Sloth-lady (from forever ago!) to get them. A fact which his Dad didn't understand.

Sometimes, (Shut up! God damn it!) he actually liked it. It felt… safe.

But when he was bickering with him for the _umpteenth freaking time_, trying to explain to him what a shithead he was being, Envy kind of lost that train of thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Word Count: <strong>221 Words

**A/N: **Wooh, I'm up to 20 chapters!^^ Anyway, I'm afraid I'm not going to be able to upload a chapter on Saturday, because I won't have access to a computer, so Happy Thanksgiving, all who celebrate it~! C:


	21. Thanksgiving Crack Omake

**THANKSGIVING CRACK OMAKE CHAPTER:**

* * *

><p>Humming lightly underneath his breath, Envy stirred the stuffing with a slight smile on his face, before looking up as light footsteps entered the kitchen. "Hey, puffball," he greeted Winry, who shot him a grin, the girl peering over his shoulder to look into the bowl.<p>

"You almost done?" she asked curiously, casting her eyes across the messy kitchen. "We're all hungry…"

Envy rolled his eyes, dismissing her concerns. It probably didn't help with the matter that he wasn't ever hungry, and didn't remember a time when he was human and _could_ feel hunger. "I'm almost done, geeze," he told her, scowling slightly. "Where _is_ everyone else? They go ahead and sit down?"

Winry nodded. "Yep! The author said they weren't allowed to appear in the scene, because it'd be 'giving stuff away' and all that jazz. Weird, but whatever."

For a moment, the immortal eyed the girl, disbelieving. "I honestly can't believe that _you've_ turned into the voice of reason," he told her after a few moments, turning back to his stuffing.

She snorted. "Puh-leaze. Ed's not here, so who would I get mad at?" Winry told him, waving her hand dismissively.

Envy's brow furrowed for a moment, remembering all the times that _he_ had insulted her and she had gotten massively pissed off, before pushing the matter aside. He'd never understand girls. "You finish your pies?" he asked instead, changing the subject.

If Winry noticed the obvious change (which she definitely did, honestly), she didn't make a note of it, other than a discreet role of her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, I'm all done. We're just waiting on you!"

The other smirked. "Done." As the girl turned to look at him, surprised, Envy offered up the stuffing, stuffing his hands in his pockets immediately after she took it, so she couldn't give it back.

"Lazy~." Winry told him, poking him on the back of the head with her free hand, causing him to scowl, before sashaying into the dining room. "Dinner is served!" she announced with a flourish, as Trisha, Edward, Alphonse, and Hohenheim looked up from their discussion.

"Pssh, don't sound as if _you_ were the one who made dinner," Envy drawled, stepping up right behind her, and plopping into the seat next to his Dad. "We all know-"

"That it was Trisha who did a lovely job on the meal, right?" Hohenheim interrupted, seeing the discreet glares the two were beginning to send at each other, and not wanting the two to dissolve into a fight right then and there. The woman in question blushed slightly, pleased (and remained silent, as that was the way she was ordered to by the author).

Ed rolled his eyes, turning a glare onto his father, a fact which made Envy snicker. "Maybe we should move on, so they can talk?" he suggested with a smirk, waving a hand at the fourth wall. "Dad, you do the honors." Winry did them last time, and he was _not_ going to wish _anyone _a happy _anything_, so it made sense.

"Of course, son," Hohenheim told him, ignoring the fact that Edward was still glaring at him with the ease that comes with much practice. Turning to the fourth wall, he smiled. "Happy Thanksgiving!"

* * *

><p><strong>Word Count: <strong>541 Words

**E/N: **_Envy steps out onto stage, scowling slightly. "Yeah, yeah, I know the author can actually talk for herself, but I like taking over her stuff, so I don't give a shit. Don't bother complaining." He sighs slightly, obviously irritated about something, before continuing. "Now, remember, eat a lot of turkey, start plenty of food fights, and go nuts tomorrow when you're shopping. Did you know that 27% of all shopping deaths happen the day after Thanksgiving?" (*cough78%*) He smirks. "Make it higher~." With that, he walks off stage, but pauses on the steps. "And… Happy Thanksgiving." Envy disappears quickly after that, obviously embarrassed that that slipped out._


	22. Seriously

**Title: **One Moment

**Summary: **All it takes is one moment to change everything. AU, Drabbles.

**Chapter Title:** Seriously

* * *

><p>It was curious, the way that things sometimes turned out. His son's experience in Xing had been… interesting, to say the least (And Hohenheim wasn't convinced that his son hadn't gotten drunk andor high and just hallucinated the whole thing), but it had actually been a fairly decent motivator for the immortal. Whether because he hadn't liked losing or because he was honestly taking that vow of vengeance as a real promise, Envy had begun to take his fighting skills seriously.

Before, the boy had thought it was fun to be able to beat people up (something which made his father sort of regret teaching him), but now he was actually really learning, practicing in a different form every time, so that he could get used to the differing reaches and the like, and not get messed up every time he shifted to someone else. (He had even been practicing in girl versions of the main forms he messed around in. When Hohenheim had asked, he had received an answer about them being "lighter down low" and more "top-heavy". He quickly dropped the subject.)

Part of the father was proud, that his son was finally taking this seriously and was doing quite well. The other part was saddened that Envy had to learn to fight at all.

* * *

><p><strong>Word Count: <strong>217

**A/N: **And here is the effect from Xing. C: Did you all have a good Thanksgiving? I have to say that Chicago on Black Friday is _not_ an experience I wish to repeat. (I shudder to think of L.A. or New York.) Look forward to Saturday, because we've got plot/human transmutation bits coming up~!


	23. Reading

**Title: **One Moment

**Summary: **All it takes is one moment to change everything. AU, Drabbles.

**Chapter Title:** Reading

* * *

><p>Hohenheim was getting worried over his son. He had been reading quite a bit lately, and that was a cause for concern. Normally, his son only read books about culture, languages, the types of things that people learned the basics of in school (though he had taken to cookbooks like a fish to water), but Envy had been borrowing his Alchemy texts, reading them only at night, and thinking that his father hadn't noticed.<p>

Of course, he _had_, but the man hadn't confronted the homunculus about it yet, preferring to watch from the sidelines. All of his notes about the true nature of the Philosopher's Stones, human transmutation, and the homunculi were carefully tucked away and coded, so there was no danger in it.

Perhaps it was a purely intellectual pursuit, and his son was merely being embarrassed about it? It seemed like a far reach, and slightly out of character, but it was truly hard to pin down that sort of thing about Envy. Whatever it was, he was certain his son would ask incessant questions about it eventually, so all he had to do was be patient.

Even knowing that, however, Hohenehim was quite surprised when, a few nights later, his son approached him with frustrated tears in his eyes and one question on his lips. "What did you do differently?"

* * *

><p><strong>Word Count: <strong>223 words

**A/N: **Plot time~. C: This will be a three-chapter connected plot part, so the next two will revolve around this, as well. Also, I'd like to just point out the fact that I've been working on another FMA fic, although it's Brotherhood/Manga and it revolves around Mrs. Bradley. It's been very fun to write.


	24. The Other Side

**Title: **One Moment

**Summary: **All it takes is one moment to change everything. AU, Drabbles.

**Chapter Title:** The Other Side

* * *

><p>He was fed up. Absolutely, a hundred percent, full to the brim, <em>fed up<em>. Envy may have loved his Dad (fat chance he was gonna admit it, though), but he was absolutely sick of asking questions and not getting answers, of the pondering of his existence, of the wondering how he was, what he was, and how he could do things bouncing around his head, pounding off of his skull. It bothered him, this perplexing existence, and so he decided to get to the bottom of it all.

As such, the instant he was positive his Dad was asleep, every single night, he would get his old man's Alchemy books and flip away. Sure, it got really boring after awhile, but he had to find out how exactly human transmutation worked! Equivalent Exchange, right? What was equivalent for him? (It would be kind of creepy, to know, and he was sure he would regret it once he found out, but he couldn't take the wondering.)

Everything he read, though, told him that it was a Taboo. Impossible. No one had done it without dying. How then, had his Dad? What had he done that was different than all the rest, and why had he not told anyone? Well, the latter was understandable, seeing as he probably didn't want that _bitch_ to find them, nor for people to go resurrecting people and animals willy-nilly, but still, couldn't he tell his own son?

…What exactly _made that difference?_

And so, after hours, days, weeks, _far too freaking long_, he confronted his Dad, tears actually in his eyes (much to his chagrin). "What did you do differently?"

* * *

><p><strong>Word Count: <strong>274 Words

**A/N: **And now from Envy's point of view! The next chapter will wrap this little bit up, and I'm a tad unsure about it, mostly because I've rewritten it like five times already, but hopefully it'll be good. C: And yay, I've hit 50 reviews~! You seriously have no idea how deliriously happy your reviews make me!


	25. The UnReveal

**Title: **One Moment

**Summary: **All it takes is one moment to change everything. AU, Drabbles.

**Chapter Title:** The UnReveal

* * *

><p>Straightening up from his position of sitting on the bed, Hohenheim cast his son a confused look. "What do you mean?" he asked, though he was almost a hundred percent sure he knew what the boy was talking about.<p>

Envy, too, realized what his dad was doing, and snarled, faint tears evaporating. "Don't play dumb! How were you able to bring me back, when no one else could?" He sounded quite irritated, and began to pace, scowl firmly in place. "I looked in every book, eavesdropped on conversations, and absolutely no one has been able to bring back people from the dead!" With that, he pivoted, finger pointing right at his dad with anger in his eyes, most likely a substitute for the vulnerability he was probably feeling. "So _what the hell did you do_?"

Hohenheim sighed, before letting out a self-deprecating shrug and a sheepish smile. "Your old man is just good at Alchemy?" he told him, making the statement into a question.

His son's eyes narrowed. "Bull. _Shit._" Still, it went a bit to diffuse the tension, and the father felt that he had done at least _something_ right with that statement.

"I'm not going to tell you." Envy's eyes flashed, and his mouth opened to probably argue and yell some more, but Hohenheim held up his hand, and the boy, perhaps realizing the seriousness of the situation for once, snapped his jaw shut. "I will, eventually, but not until it's absolutely necessary." Sensing the fact that his son was going to continue to argue, the Alchemist threw out his trump card. "Or when Dante's out of the picture."

Argument halting in place, as they often did whenever the boy's mother was brought up, Envy's expression changed towards unhappy understanding, though there still was a hint of rebellion in his face. "…Fine," he muttered, turning away. "But I'm holding you to that." As if he had expected anything less.

* * *

><p><strong>Word Count: <strong>321 Words

**A/N: **…And nope, Envy's not gonna find out that easily. In fact, he's not gonna find out for a _long_ time. Anyway, this little 'mini-arc' is over, and it's back to our regularly scheduled fluff on Tuesday. C: And score, up to chapter 25! And we're maybe a third through this? _Tops?_


	26. The Test

**Title: **One Moment

**Summary: **All it takes is one moment to change everything. AU, Drabbles.

**Chapter Title:** The Test

"So, how is it?" the boy asked, leaning towards his Dad inquisitively, as the latter took a bite of the soup his son had just made.

The answer was slow in coming, as his father seemed to weigh the answer, and the taste of the soup (the first he had ever made!), before a pleased smile spread across the older man's face. "It's very good, son," he told him, to which Envy immediately let out a cheer and went to make himself a bowl.

Grinning unrepentantly, the immortal sat down at the table next to his Dad, plopping his bowl right down in front of him, though he was careful not to spill any of his hard work. "See, I _told_ you I could cook! Bet'cha aren't gonna make fun of me for that cookbook now, right?" It had paid off!

His father sent him a disbelieving look, swallowing his bite of soup. "Envy. It's bright pink, and for _new mothers_. It isn't the cookbook part that makes me laugh."

The boy immediately flushed, scowling, before settling down to eat his chicken noodle. Fine, he'd get a more _manly_ one a.s.a.p.! Until then, though…

Well, copious amounts of pepper in his father's food would have to suffice.

**Word Count: **207 Words

**A/N: **Glad you all liked the last chapter! I rewrote that like five times, so great that it ended up okay. C:


	27. Remembrance

**Title: **One Moment

**Summary: **All it takes is one moment to change everything. AU, Drabbles.

**Chapter Title:** Remembrance

* * *

><p>He had lost count. That thought stopped Envy abruptly, in the middle of the street. It was night, his father was asleep at the inn, and he had just glanced at the bulletin board (oddly enough, he had really good night vision, something he supposed was another thing to attribute to his human transmutation), where someone had hung a day to day calendar. Quaint, befitting of the small town that they were in, but that wasn't what had shocked him.<p>

The day. It was his birthday. When was the last time they had celebrated a birthday? For either of them? He honestly couldn't remember if he had ever celebrated a birthday, at all, once he had passed the age of twenty-five (seven that he could technically remember at the time, but he hadn't brought _that_ up), and he couldn't even remember if he had taken the time to even stop to remember the fact that it was his birthday.

Somehow, that fact was the worst. Worse than changing bodies every so often, worse than seeing his father have a new face, worse than the way he felt when those gold diggers looked at his father. _He didn't even remember anymore._

* * *

><p><strong>Word Count: <strong>200 Words

**A/N: **Been really busy today, working on making Christmas treats and the like, and I almost forgot to put this up. Thank goodness I remembered…


	28. Death

**Title: **One Moment

**Summary: **All it takes is one moment to change everything. AU, Drabbles.

**Chapter Title:** Death

* * *

><p>"Hey, Dad?" Hohenheim looked over at his son, now with his hair a brown, streaked with his natural gold. "How did I die?" It was a question he had never asked before, and, truthfully, the father had hoped that he would be content not knowing forever. He didn't want to tell the story at all.<p>

Flashes of pain, of shock as they found of, regret that they had not seen it coming, had overlooked it for it had not affected them, seeing his child waste away, day by day, seeing the complete and utter misery he was in, wondering why they had asked him to help, why they had thought they needed the help, and they couldn't do it on their own, crying silently at the funeral while his wife stood, ever-stoic as he wondered if she even cared, and, finally, being unable to bear it and bringing him back, if flawed.

All of that was wrapped it in the curious homunculus seated before him, and Hohenheim felt tears burn at his eyes, felt his throat grow tight with the weight of keeping them back. "A mistake," he whispered hoarsely, and his son, thankfully, dropped it. Perhaps he _did_ know when to stop asking questions.

* * *

><p><strong>Word Count: <strong>205 Words

**A/N: **More angsty-ness… It's been a bit quiet, are you guys all busy with finals? I just finished my last one yesterday, thank goodness, so I'm hopefully going to have plenty of time to write. I actually hope to finish writing the entirety of "One Moment" by the end of Winter break, though it will all depend on how much free time I have… Either way, I just wanted to say that the Christmas installment will be this Saturday, and then I won't be posting for the rest of break (unless I dredge up a New Year's chapter). More details next chapter. C:

**Edit: **And, alas, now I will not have access to a computer until the 26th, at the earliest. So the Christmas chapter and the more details (unless I somehow manage to sneak on) will have to wait until Monday. :C


	29. Christmas

**Title: **One Moment

**Summary: **All it takes is one moment to change everything. AU, Drabbles.

**Chapter Title:** Christmas

* * *

><p>Christmas was an odd holiday for the citizens of Amestris. It was typically just a family-oriented holiday, especially for those with young children, an excuse for giving gifts and receiving them. Couples would often spend the day together, and though Hohenheim had heard of the traditions of other countries, there were none that were nation-wide in their country. Families had their own small customs, of course, and his small family of two was no different.<p>

Seeing as they had gone through far more many Christmases than was normal, the two didn't get each other presents every year. There was the added bonus that it was quite difficult to hide the presents from one another, as well (especially for him, as Envy was prone to being able to find the most hidden of objects, and he had been forced to literally sleep with the gift underneath his pillow, one year). So for them, it was more the matter of getting something that they knew the other would like, when they saw it in the vicinity of Christmas.

Like when he had gotten his son a set of _signed _cookbooks by one of the chefs he was fond of.

Or when Envy had give his old man a very fancy and complete writing set, including a leather-bound notebook, and some very nice fountain pens.

This year, Hohenheim hadn't seen anything he knew the younger immortal would like, so he had not planned on anything, but it seemed that Envy had seen something. His son had been sneaking around quite a bit, staying up late _away_ from wherever they were staying at (instead of 'keeping watch'), disappearing randomly…

It was a circumstance that most parents would see as their son being rebellious, or perhaps having a girlfriend (or boyfriend), but Hohenheim knew his son _far _better than most parents. Far better than he wanted to, as well (he would never, _ever_ understand what went through Envy's mind). He definitely would not have some sort of significant other, and while Envy was certainly the rebellious and wild type, he made no secret of it. Eliminating those objections, and considering it was around Christmas, well… It was fairly obvious.

The only thing that Hohenheim couldn't figure out was what exactly his son was getting him. It was far more sneaking around and time-consuming than what they normally got each other, so perhaps he was having something custom-made? Or more than one gift? No matter what, he knew he would appreciate it, but… His son did get some of his curiosity from him, after all, but it was the gift of patience that let him not say a single word.

His waiting was rewarded, however, on Christmas day, when he awoke to a crudely wrapped present on the foot of his bed, and Envy leaning against the wall by him. "Open it," he immediately instructed his father, not even bothering to say 'Good Morning'.

Smiling, Hohenheim picked it up, peeling off the red paper and opening up the box to reveal… a crudely made gray scarf. Very crudely. "Envy…" he breathed, eyes widening. "Did you make this?"

The boy in question averted his eyes, a faint blush appearing over his cheeks. "Yeah, yeah, I know it sucks," he muttered. "Just don't com-"

His statement was cut off as his father, who had gotten out of bed without him noticing, engulfed him in a large hug. Stuttering incoherently (with likely a few curses in there), Hohenheim cut his son off with one simple statement. "It's perfect." The best Christmas present he had ever received.

And then slowly, slowly, his son returned the embrace. Which forced Hohenheim to correct his last statement. _Now_, it was perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>Word Count: <strong>618 Words

**A/N: **…Yes, it's cheesy. I like my cheese. :D Now, for the temporary hiatus. I won't be uploading _anything_ for the two weeks of Christmas break, simply because I need to catch up on my writing, but I'll start right back into it after breaks over with. C: Anyway, Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays~!


	30. Puffball

**Title: **One Moment

**Summary: **All it takes is one moment to change everything. AU, Drabbles.

**Chapter Title:** Puffball

* * *

><p>Envy had never had a pet, which was quite reasonable, when one thought of how animals tended to react to him. It didn't stop him from being fairly amiable towards them, for though he definitely wasn't the nicest person around and had some blood on his hands, he drew the line at animal cruelty.<p>

So when he found a poor, cold, thin three-legged kitten in the alley one night, he brought her home. Apparently, food was the way to this cat's heart, for after feeding her, she fell in love with him. Bemusedly dubbing her 'Puffball', the immortal found that the kitten had an uncanny way of getting between his feet, tripping him up, and yet never getting stepped on the whole while. It was, frankly, annoying, so he began to let her sit on his shoulder, instead.

_That was the only reason damn it._

Unfortunately, its life on the streets took its toll on the little kitten, which had grown up to be a cat, and a few years after Puffball came into Envy's life, she grew sick, and despite all the efforts of both of her owners and the local clinic, she died.

Envy would vehemently deny the fact that he cried.

* * *

><p><strong>Word Count: <strong>204 Words

**A/N: **Wow, it seems like _forever_ since I've updated. Time flies and all that. Anyway, back the regular schedule of Tuesdays and Saturdays~! Also, if you've been paying attention, there's a bit of a hint of things to come in this chapter. It's pretty subtle (at least, I think it is), but if you've picked it out, let me know! I would adore hearing who's paid attention!

…And woot, thirty chapters~.


	31. Tattoo

**Title: **One Moment

**Summary: **All it takes is one moment to change everything. AU, Drabbles.

**Chapter Title:** Tattoo

* * *

><p>Why did he have a tattoo? It made him wonder, sometimes, why that little emblem, a dragon eating its own tail, was on his left thigh. It was something odd, and Envy <em>swore<em> that he hadn't gotten drunk and accidentally gotten it then (totally ignoring the fact that it was very hard for him to get drunk, and required too much money). Plus, he was pretty sure that his ever-healing body might've seen it as an injury, and gotten rid of it. That would've caused _massive _questions from the tattooist, and fleeing from the town as they moved on to somewhere that the rumors wouldn't spread to.

So, that didn't answer his question. It was always there, even when he shifted forms, and, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get rid of it (he drew the line at make-up, though, no way was _that_ going anywhere near him). It was in a moment of contemplation out loud that his father finally answered that question. "Human transmutation."

Again, why was that always the answer? Still… at least now he knew. It branded him, for the eternity that he would be alive. Someone who saw death, and then passed beyond it.

* * *

><p><strong>Word Count: <strong>201 Words

**A/N: **Woah, sudden influx of reviews. Awesome~. C:


	32. Sleep

**Title: **One Moment

**Summary: **All it takes is one moment to change everything. AU, Drabbles.

**Chapter Title:** Sleep

* * *

><p>He didn't sleep. Dad did, as he still seemed, well, more human, but Envy never did. Yet another side effect of human transmutation. Oh, sure, he <em>could<em>, but it felt weird, hard, especially when he had to actually concentrate on going to sleep, not drifting off like he remembered. It seemed kind of pointless, as well, considering that he could do so much, whether it be reading a book, research, killing someone, causing mayhem, or trying out a few recipes (Alchemy started in the kitchen, as his dad had told him before, so he should stop mocking him for it, the bastard. He bought new cookbooks, geeze). Worthwhile things, not fake sleeping.

Probably the only time he ever would sleep was when he actually found someone that he wanted to stay with forever, and slept with them every night, or lay there, if only to hold them in his arms. He'd feel better, being able to protect them as he felt he did with his father, though he had never gotten those promised lessons, and that way, he could always be with his love.

…Oh, oh god. He was turning into his father. He was becoming a romantic, sissy, sap. Oh God, he was going to throw up. Spending way, _way _too much time around his old man.

* * *

><p><strong>Word Count: <strong>218 words

**A/N: **HONHONHON –foreshadows like a boss- Anyway, I can't believe the story's over 70 reviews! Askdfhsjksd Inspiring me to write more, you are. C: But I've started working on the sequel's chapters, the one's that'll actually /be/ chapters, and not just drabbles, and I have to say that they're going to be long, at least compared to the chapters I write. The first looks like it'll end up 3k, minimum. –so proud of herself :D-

…And no, before anyone asks, I don't have any plan for Envy to be in a romantic relationship with anyone. I JUST CAN'T WRITE FMA ROMANCE. D:


	33. Mother

**Title: **One Moment

**Summary: **All it takes is one moment to change everything. AU, Drabbles.

**Chapter Title:** Mother

* * *

><p>Did she ever love him? Sometimes, Envy wondered about that <em>bitch<em> that was his biological parent, wondered if she missed the two of them, wanted them back, and cried alone in her room like those widows that he had seen the other day, wanting her family back where they belonged. Sometimes, occasionally, when he pictured her like that, he felt a pang of pity for the mother that was probably alone.

After all, they did leave her, without even a note, and he knew he would be completely and utterly broken if his father left. Whether he would be 'comatose' broken or would snap was something that remained to be seen, but still, he could see his mother being that way…

And then he remembers the woman sent after them to kill them, the coldness in her eyes and the bite in her words, the icy chill that seemed to fill him whenever she was around, how she never seemed pleased that he was alive, seemed to dissect him with her eyes, as if he were a weapon and not her son, and he grins fiercely –_savagely, like the animal he is_- because that vindictive bitch got what was coming for her. Hell yes.

* * *

><p><strong>Word Count: <strong>204 words

**A/N: **Haha, hate Dante. Very much. But I've been on a writing roll lately, and I actually sat down and wrote like six chapters in about an hour yesterday. Fun, fun~.


	34. Weird

**Title: **One Moment

**Summary: **All it takes is one moment to change everything. AU, Drabbles.

**Chapter Title:** Weird

* * *

><p>At times, there were things that his father did, or didn't say, that were absolutely, completely weird. And usually, he could chalk them up to just being his father, as oddness did seem to run in the family. But, there were things that just simply baffled him, usually about himself, and that his dad never cared to explain, even though they seemed to hold some sort of significance.<p>

Like, there was the fact that he didn't need to eat nor drink. On those rare times when he actually hurt himself, or found himself growing tired, as if he had overexerted himself, his father always produced, seemingly out of nowhere, because Envy had definitely never seen his dad buy or make them, bottles of this odd red liquid. It didn't really have any taste, though it did feel kind of gross to drink, considering it was thicker than most liquids, and always revitalized him, even if he hadn't noticed that he was lacking energy in the first place.

As he had said, it was rather odd, and he had always wanted to hold on to some of that liquid to try to figure out what it was, because he was fairly knowledgeable of chemistry and okay at alchemic theory (considering who raised him, it was inevitable), but Hohenheim always made sure that he drank all of it, and never answered questions when he inquired after what it was. 'To stabilize you' was the closest answer that he ever got, and it slightly worried Envy, to be honest. 'Stabilize' him? Was the human transmutation not perfect, then? Could he die once more?

* * *

><p><strong>Word Count: <strong>270 Words

**A/N: **More puzzles for Envy to solve~. C: And the next two chapters will be a bit of a prelude, before we get into another story arc! Yay! And credit for this wonderful, fabulous idea that makes my story seem more IC goes to SkyeandMax.^^


	35. ReCreation

**Title: **One Moment

**Summary: **All it takes is one moment to change everything. AU, Drabbles.

**Chapter Title:** Re-Creation

* * *

><p>On the day that Hohenheim decided to re-create his old body, he had not told his son. After all, he wasn't quite sure it was going to be possible, so he hadn't wanted to get his hopes up. As such, it was quite a surprise for the boy, when he tumbled into the kitchen, to see his father, his <em>original, real<em> father, sitting at the table. "D-Dad?" he asked, understandably startled at the sight, but his quick mind immediately thought of why that didn't seem quite right, and his then-gray eyes narrowed. "Aren't we hiding?"

Leaning over, and mussing up Envy's ever-long hair, he smiled. "I think it's been long enough." It had been, though he knew Dante would never give up. And, just like that, he was rewarded with a broad grin, and the sight of his son's golden eyes and hair once more, as he returned to his original form, mimicking his father. He had missed the sight more than he had thought, and it was good for the reminder that this was his son, not just a homunculus, no matter what Dante said about them.

His son, no matter how fake he truly was. Thankfully, he'd never know.

* * *

><p><strong>Word Count: <strong>201 Words

**A/N: **Plot! Yay! And considering that Hohenheim's now in his true form, I'm sure you all know what's coming next… But no, you don't. Seriously. They're not coming for a bit. –evil laughs- If you can sincerely guess what's coming next, I will applaud you so much. And wonder if you're reading my mind.


	36. Home

**Title: **One Moment

**Summary: **All it takes is one moment to change everything. AU, Drabbles.

**Chapter Title:** Home

* * *

><p>Casting a glance at the blonde man walking beside him, Envy felt a smile slip unconsciously onto his face. It was nice, after all, he reasoned, that he could be his original self. It wasn't that the boy didn't <em>like<em> shape-shifting (that was probably the farthest thing from the truth, in fact), but there was something to be said for being in one's real shape. It was… normal. And considering how wacky his life could be at times, that was something uncommon, something to be held on to.

His Dad didn't seem to think the same way, proceeding with life as if nothing had changed, and yet… Envy often caught his father simply staring at him, drinking in the sight of his son as if he were dying of thirst and Envy was an oasis. It made the immortal vaguely uncomfortable, but he shrugged it off. His Dad could be his weird self, staring at his son, just how he liked to glance at his father from the corner of his eye, relishing the sight of the blonde hair that had seemed so distant a memory, before.

As the two blonde males walked down the road, on their endless journey, Envy let the smile on his face grow a little. After all, when they were their original selves, hiding nothing…

It sort of felt like home.

* * *

><p><strong>Word Count: <strong>226 Words

**A/N: **How did I forget to say this last chapter? Over 75 reviews! :DDDD You guys rock, so much, asdfkjf. LOVE YOU ALL.


	37. Another Alchemist

**Title: **One Moment

**Summary: **All it takes is one moment to change everything. AU, Drabbles.

**Chapter Title:** Another Alchemist

* * *

><p>Another Alchemist? Great. Just… Great.<p>

Envy had hoped that now that they were in their original bodies, his Dad would actually _do_ something (maybe tell his son about human transmutation, or head off to go kill the _bitch_), but nope, right back on track, gallivanting across the country of Amestris to go talk to an Alchemist. Honestly, didn't his Dad know any better?

He had heard the whispers already, of 'Hohenheim of the Light', an extraordinary Alchemist who traveled with his son, and with unease, he realized how easily M- the _bitch_ could be on their trail. Sure, they weren't _that_ widespread yet, but they were cropping up wherever the two went, and seeing they tended to travel a lot… Well, it was going to happen eventually.

Dad didn't seem to be worried, but sometimes, Envy couldn't tell what his Dad was thinking or planning, as loathe as he was to admit it (and only to himself, fuck the people who thought they were gonna hear it from him), so he could be, and hiding it from his son. Which would make him even more irritated, cause the bastard should know not the hide anything he didn't have to from him…

Whatever, they'd have that conversation eventually. For now, Envy hoped this 'Master Hawkeye' was all he was cracked up to be.

* * *

><p><strong>Word Count: <strong>222 Words

**A/N: **HONHONHON, Plot~. C: So, next chappie, we'll be seeing a canon character~.


	38. Meeting PonyBoy

**Title: **One Moment

**Summary: **All it takes is one moment to change everything. AU, Drabbles.

**Chapter Title:** Meeting Pony-Boy

* * *

><p>Still mentally grumbling, especially seeing as this 'Master Hawkeye' had been too far away for his liking, Envy watched with narrow eyes, arms folded squarely across his chest, as his Dad charmed the information out of a woman, who seemed quite flattered to be the subject of his father's attention, which she <em>damn well should be.<em> Still, it _was_ an accurate way of getting directions to the alchemist's house, so he wouldn't protest… Just complain to his Dad later on.

Falling into step with his father, the blonde spoke up, half-curious and half just not liking the silence. "So what exactly does this 'Master Hawkeye' do?" he asked, boredom permeating his tone.

"He's an alchemist," Hohenheim told his son, sounding bemused.

That immediately gained him a smacking on the arm from Envy, who scowled at him. "No _duh._ I meant what kind of Alchemy, idiot." Most sons could not get away with insulting their father like that, but the immortal thrived on the close relationship with him and his Dad, which consisted of practically no boundaries.

Turning off course towards a house, the alchemist answered his son's question with a smile. "He is currently conducting research on flame alchemy." And didn't that sound _badass_. Hopefully, Envy wished, watching his Dad knock on the door, Master Hawkeye would be inclined to share some of that badassery with them. This wasn't looking to be too bad of a trip, after all.

Quickly, the door opened, revealing a dark-haired kid who looked to be fourteen or fifteen. "Yes, how may I help you?" he asked politely, though his voice was slightly rushed, and he seemed harried.

His Dad smiled at him. "I'm Hohenheim, and this is my son, Envy. We'd like to see Master Hawkeye, please." As the boy's eyes glanced over at him curiously, the immortal smirked slightly in the other's direction, before the entirety of what his father had said dawned on the boy. Oh boy, not another fan?

"You're Hohenheim of the Light?" the kid practically squeaked, eyes almost falling out of his skull. He looked completely shocked to have the man there, but not super excited or anything, so maybe he _wasn't _a maniacal fan.

Finally, Envy decided to speak up. "Yeah, yeah, he already _said_ that. Get with the program already, twerp."

The boy lost his shocked look and his eyes narrowed on Envy. "Don't call me twerp." Personally, that response made the immortal preen a little inside, as while the kid wasn't angry, he seemed kind of irritated and his voice was just, well, too self-important. "My name is Roy Mustang."

Envy's smirk merely widened. "'Bout time you introduced yourself, _Roy_. I was beginning to think you had absolutely no manners. How dreadful."

Now forgotten, Hohenheim could only shake his head as he slipped past Roy, into the house, listening as his son goaded the other boy into an argument. That was not going to end well, and he did _not_ want to be anywhere in the vicinity when one of them finally lost it.

* * *

><p><strong>Word Count: <strong>508 Words

**A/N: **Rooooooooy~. C: I love younger him, cause he's much easier to write, seeing as he hasn't gone through all the trials and junk that his older self has. This history is based on the Brotherhood/manga one, by the way, considering that the first anime doesn't have one, though I have taken a few liberties with it. And does he know Hughes at this point? _I have no idea._


	39. Shrinking Violet joins the party!

**Title: **One Moment

**Summary: **All it takes is one moment to change everything. AU, Drabbles.

**Chapter Title:** Shrinking Violet joins the party!

* * *

><p>"At least <em>I<em> don't look like a girl, with that ridiculously long hair of yours," came Roy's voice from the front of the house, and Riza blinked, surprised, from her position heading down the stairs. Who on earth was he talking to?

"Funny, coming from the kid who looks like he spends hours in front of the mirror every morning. Narcissistic, much?" countered another voice, male, that the girl didn't recognize, and she finished stepping down the stairs, heading to the open front door and picking through it.

Leaning against the side of the house was a boy with long blonde hair that Riza had never seen before in her life, cocky smirk in place on his face, and he was obviously enjoying the 'argument'. Roy, on the other hand, was much more indignant than she had ever seen him, though he didn't appear to be pissed off at the other, merely irritated.

"Looks like? I assure you, I roll out of bed every morning looking like this incarnate of perfection." Inwardly, Riza prayed that Roy actually _didn't_ think of himself that way, and was just saying that for the sake of the argument. He could already be bad enough, sometimes…

The other boy snorted. "Please, haven't you ever-" He cut himself off, suddenly, as he met eyes with her, and a shutter immediately went over his golden ones. "Hello," he told her cautiously, as Roy turned around, surprised, but immediately relaxed when he saw it was her.

"Hi, Riza," Roy told her, receiving a nod of greeting in response. "I was just having… an intellectual debate with Envy here." …And she'd have to be stupid to buy that, but she didn't say anything, simply offering a shy smile to the boy now dubbed 'Envy', odd name as it was.

"Would you like to talk inside?" she asked quietly, as the boys glanced at each other, seemingly surprised by the thought. "I can make coffee or tea…"

Envy's smirk slightly shifted into a smile, and he nodded at her, eyes not so guarded now. "Sure, that'd be great."

Quietly holding the door opened for the two boys as they stepped inside, Riza pretended not to notice the quiet bickering still going on between them. It was nice to have another person here (though she had yet to know _why_ he was here). It was always too quiet at home.

* * *

><p><strong>Word Count: <strong>399 Words

**A/N: **…I am like saddened, dudes and dudettes. No reviews? For like the past three/four chapters? :C I'm not a review demander, but… Makes me sad. But onto other words, entrance of Riza! She's so… shy. Yus. And curious, am I the only one whose been having issues with the site lately? Cause it wouldn't let me look at my alerts/favorites on mobile, and it was _really _annoying… =_=


	40. Valentine's Day Crack Omake

**VALENTINE'S DAY CRACK OMAKE:**

* * *

><p>Envy stalks out onto the stage, a smirk curling on his mouth and a piece of paper balled up in his hands. "Yeah," he announces, teeth gleaming in the spotlight. "It's present tense. It's like an <strong>EN**, except it's the whole. Goddamn. Chapter." Absentmindedly flipping the audience the bird, he smoothes out the piece of paper, brow crinkling as he tries to decipher the words. "Let's see… There's no romantic drabble cause Miss Author can't write FMA Romance…"

He smirks slightly at that. "Fullmetal Alchemist? Still think that's the worst military name ever, Pride's an idiot…" Incoherent angrish comes from backstage, but the homunculus plows on forward. "And no one appears in the omakes, with the exception of puffball, who hasn't appeared in the actual story…" Envy frowns. "Seriously? That's only five people, and we're on what, chapter 40? Geeze, if this went any slower, we'd be going backwards, honestly…"

The immortal continues. "And Roy Mustang looks-" He cuts himself off suddenly, furious blush appearing on his face. "Goddammit, Roy! What part of 'no Hoy Yay' do you not understand?" Obviously irritated, he throws the paper away, though his (relatively) good humor returns when gunshots sound from behind the curtain.

"Screw what the author says, I don't give a shit," he decides, crossing his arms and giving the audience his best death glare. "I'm gonna recite a poem I wrote, then I'm getting out of this hellhole." He pauses for a moment, and then adds another statement. "And the author wants you to know that the poem has nothing to do with her Author's Note of last week. I wrote it over a month ago, back when I realized I'd have to do something for this stupid holiday." Looking upward, as if his poem were written on the ceiling (which it wasn't, duh), Envy recites it from memory, irritated frown on his face as he speeds through the words.

"_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue,_

_You all suck,_

_Now go review!"_

He flips them all the bird again, now satisfied. "Be glad it's that, and that the author didn't go with her idea of writing a drabble for the only official couple that's been seen so far." Envy shudders at the thought. "Dad and _the bitch_, that'd be horrible. Throw up, much."

Dragging his thoughts from whatever hellsome image they had landed upon, he shifts slightly, clearly wanting this over with. "Anyway, suck it up and ask the girl, boy, hermaphrodite, that you like, before they're snapped up by that freakishly huge bully that steals your lunch money every day, you poor sap. Happy Valentine's Day."

With that, he makes his way offstage, before pausing on the steps as the audience claps. "Oh yeah, and chocolate truffles are always welcome. Very much so." Having said that, he walks off, out of the chapter. Winry made chocolate for everyone, and he wants some~.

* * *

><p><strong>EN: **_Envy stares at everyone, eyebrow raised. "The hell, I just did a whole chapter around this. Not doing another one." Deciding that flipping the bird is too repetitive, he smashes the screen, watching approvingly as it ends up flickering into static. Then, with no one there to watch him, he heads off. __**Doing the Caramelldansen. :D**_


	41. Staying

**Title: **One Moment

**Summary: **All it takes is one moment to change everything. AU, Drabbles.

**Chapter Title:** Staying

* * *

><p>Envy surveyed the two kids curiously, sipping at the coffee that the girl named Riza had made for him. They were both, well, young, despite the fact that he looked just a year older than him. It was quiet, and the two obviously weren't close, though friendly with each other, but it was… peaceful. He felt a tad left out, though, simply because they were quietly talking about something he had no clue about, and was about to speak up, with familiar, heavy footsteps signaled the approach of his father.<p>

Turning in his chair, he regarded the person with almost as long hair as _him_ standing behind his old man, before refocusing on his Dad. "Yo," he waved nonchalantly, and his dad smiled slightly.

"We're going to be staying here for a bit, Envy."

The boy spat out his coffee. "Here? Like, here here?" He questioned, and somehow, his dad failed to understand, raising an eyebrow. "You know, in this house. Cause pretty-boy over there will not be a fun roommate."

While his dad shook his head minutely, and Roy broke into protest about how he was "fantastic roommate" and he bet that "you snore", Envy smirked.

This shouldn't be _too _bad.

* * *

><p><strong>Word Count: <strong>202 Words

**A/N: **Wooh, over 80 reviews! You guys rock, seriously. C: Hope you had a great Valentine's Day! But seriously, Riza and Roy are gonna stick around for a bit. Cause I love them, and it shall be fun.


	42. You Got it Wrong

**Title: **One Moment

**Summary: **All it takes is one moment to change everything. AU, Drabbles.

**Chapter Title:** You Got it Wrong

* * *

><p>The first few days passed fairly uneventfully, after the two of them <em>finally <em>got out of that chaotic house (it probably didn't help that Envy was insulting Roy at every opportunity, but meh), with the boy steering clear of it and hanging out on his own. It might've been the fact that it had been _forever _since he interacted with someone, but he really didn't want to hang with those kids. They were too… immature (and yes, he was aware he was a hypocrite. Thank you for noticing).

Unfortunately, his books could only last so long, and Envy soon found himself throwing open the door of the Hawkeye house like he owned it, stalking in and targeting Roy, who happened to be sitting at the table working on… something. "Pony-boy," he snapped, causing the other to look up and scowl, but before he could say anything, he continued. "I need some books. Got any I can read?"

Apparently surprised by such a request, the mortal could only blink stupidly in his direction for a moment, before asking his own question. "What kind?"

Envy snorted. "Alchemy, duh. Otherwise I could just get one from any shitty bookstore in town."

"Wait, you know Alchemy?"

At this question, the homunculus's lips went thin. "I can't do it, for some stupid reason, but I know a ton of theory." By this time, he had wandered over to where the other was working (leaving the door wide open), and he peered curiously over the other's shoulder, ignoring the other's sudden stiffness (yes, he had no sense of personal space, grow up). "You got that part wrong, dumbass."

Roy frowned. "Do not!" he replied, and then, seemingly realizing that his reply sounded childish, elaborated. "Master Hawkeye showed me that array! I copied it perfectly, _you're _just blind."

Affronted by this statement, Envy plopped down in the chair next to him, jabbing one finger at the array. "No, idiot, these two are supposed to be switched around! And this one's upside down, geeze."

Even Roy knew when someone knew what they were talking about, and he passed over his pencil and paper. "Show me, then, if you're so smart!" He wanted to learn.

Immediately accepting the challenge for what it was, the immortal began sketching, scowl firmly on his face, before he headbutted right into his explanation.

The day went by quickly.

* * *

><p><strong>Word Count: <strong>395 Words

**A/N: **Ah, these two~. They'd be such tsundere friends, at least until Roy hit Ishval and grew up massively. Envy will never grow up. Even now, he's a bit off his rocker. Fun fun~.


	43. Parents

**Title: **One Moment

**Summary: **All it takes is one moment to change everything. AU, Drabbles.

**Chapter Title:** Parents

* * *

><p>So maybe he enjoyed getting pointers on Alchemy (in the execution, mostly), and giving them, and maybe the Pony-Boy wasn't bad company. Didn't mean that he liked the other, and <em>definitely <em>didn't mean he liked Riza. Woman, and all that.

However, when he encountered her fleeing from her very house, looking distraught, he couldn't help but ask a gruff "What's wrong?"

She looked up, surprised to see him there, before shutting the door behind her. "You don't want to go in there," she told him, and he lifted one eyebrow, clearly expecting a reason why. "My father's gone a bit manic again. He's researching with your father."

Envy frowned, curious now as he followed the girl away from her house. "So? My Dad gets weird and obsessive over Alchemy all the time. Geek. Isn't that normal?" At least, he thought it was. Normally, his Dad only hung around fellow Alchemists for a day, two if his son was feeling patient, before they were off again. And _he_ never really interacted with them much.

Riza shook her head, however. "It's more like… he's possessed. Consumed with his work."

And, suddenly, he felt a rush of understanding towards the (much) younger girl walking next to them. Not sympathy, oh no, but comprehension. He got it. _That bitch_, when he had known her, had been the same way. Questioning him with a ferocity that left his newly-reborn self terrified, and with that light of madness in her eyes. It had been… unnerving. "I know what you mean." As she glanced at him, hesitant, he found himself elaborating. Joy. "My… mother was like that."

She didn't ask for more, simply nodded and looked away. Quiet, she was. That was good. He liked that.

Swinging an arm around her companionably, his trademark smirk finding its way onto his mouth, he lifted an eyebrow daringly. "Want to go get some coffee? My treat." More like his dad's treat, considering it was all his money, but meh, it was his allowance. Or what was similar to one.

Riza paused, hesitantly, and then smiled, a small one that was genuine and lingered on her face. "Sure."

* * *

><p><strong>Word Count: <strong>358 Words

**A/N: **…-sighs- Sexist little homunculus. But Envy/Riza bonding, ahoy! While I don't imagine him to be the type to share things (well, _anything_), even decrying Dante in a couple simple statements like that would be good with him. Sure, he'd feel weird about it, hence the changing of the subject, but he doesn't like Dante. And isn't afraid to let the world know it.

But Riza's friendship with him would be just a _tad_ deeper than his with Roy's, considering that Roy has about the maturity of a five-year-old at this point (and don't get me _started_ on Envy), so yes. Love how he's gaining people.

…And you guys rock in your approval of Roy and Envy's friendship. They'd be such vitriolic best buds, ya know?


	44. Creep

**Title: **One Moment

**Summary: **All it takes is one moment to change everything. AU, Drabbles.

**Chapter Title:** Creep

* * *

><p>For all the tales that he heard from Pony-Boy and Shrinking Violet, Envy never actually met Berthold Hawkeye. Quite frankly, he was torn on whether he wanted to or not. Part of him said no, because the man sounded like something the cat dragged out of <em>hell<em>, and sounded too much like _that bitch_ for his comfort, but the other part had a sort of morbid curiosity. Were they exaggerating? Were they really telling the truth? Not that he thought either of them were lying, as he would be able to tell, but more in that they might not be observant enough to tell what was _really _going on.

His dad confirmed the tales, however, and that cemented his thoughts. He had to see him. Maybe not speak to him, maybe not have the other actually know he was there, but he had to really see him. That one time when he merely saw that he looked kind of weird wasn't enough.

So when Dad was in bed, the homunculus snuck out, making his way quickly across town as an owl, before turning into a spider and perching on the windowsill of the Hawkeye house, observing.

…Yeah, the man was definitely creepy.

His brown hair hung, unwashed, around his head, there were bags underneath his eyes, and he was writing frantically like a demon possessed. Thank god that wasn't his father.

At the thought, he gave the spider equivalent of a shudder. He'd commit patricide if that were the case.

* * *

><p><strong>Word Count: <strong>250 Words

**A/N: **You guys rock, seriously. C: Every time I get a review, it makes me ridiculously happy. But the next chapter will wrap up this little Roy/Riza arc, followed by an interlude chapter that will wrap up the Hohenheim/Envy travel arc, and then we get to the next major arc. Entitled "Five's a crowd". I'm sure you can all see where this is heading.


	45. Non Existent Conversation

**Title: **One Moment

**Summary: **All it takes is one moment to change everything. AU, Drabbles.

**Chapter Title:** Non-Existent Conversation

* * *

><p>Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end, and so the homunculus was forced to bid farewell to both Roy and Riza. The former, though, seemed determined to keep in contact for some reason, and so wrote both the Hawkeye's address, phone number, and <em>his <em>phone and address in the front cover of Envy's alchemy notebook. "I'll lose anything else you write it on," was the immortal's blunt explanation for why there, which caused Riza to laugh slightly.

First time either of them had heard it, so that was a win.

And then they were off. Envy wasn't sure why he thought that it would end up a kind of nice trip between the two. After all, considering they hadn't seen each other much over the couple of weeks they had stayed there, his Dad was likely feeling bereft, and so decided to make a nuisance of himself. Of course.

"So… Riza's your friend then, right?" he asked his son with a smile as they settled into their seats on the train.

Envy lifted an eyebrow. "Violet? I guess…" Wait, his Dad wasn't getting at… "You're not implying-!"

Hohenheim quickly interrupted. "No, no, of course not." As his son grudgingly relaxed, he continued. "I assumed Roy was more your type."

The dawning horror on the homunculus's face and his red countenance was _priceless._"We are not having this conversation," he hissed, before he averted his eyes to the window.

His father was not deterred so easily. "Sorry, I suppose Riza _is _more of a-"

"NOT HAVING THIS CONVERSATION."

* * *

><p><strong>Word Count: <strong>258 Words

**A/N: **This almost didn't get put up today. Why? Cause I'm sick, and I almost totally forgot. I hate being sick, I have to drink juice, and I hate juice... Especially orange and apple, which is why I have to drink Cranberry… Am I semi-coherent while writing this author's note? Yes, I am, almost falling asleep over the keyboard. But at least I updated. And yes, Hohenheim likes to troll his son. He's awesome like that.


	46. Resembool

**Title: **One Moment

**Summary: **All it takes is one moment to change everything. AU, Drabbles.

**Chapter Title:** Resembool

* * *

><p>It was same old, same old. Moving on to a next town, then the next, with thankfully no detour for another Alchemist. At this rate, they'd have gone over the whole country like three times, though he supposed that there were some out of the way places that he hadn't been to.<p>

Been fairly interesting to record their travels in a letter for Pony-Boy and Violet.

But his Dad had promised that they were going someplace new, someplace that he thought they might stick around for awhile. Just to… take a break. Sounded nice, but he had sworn that he wouldn't breathe a word until they were already on their way there. Dang it, Dad. Had to keep the promise, too.

So he waited, impatiently, for the train to leave, and then turned expectant eyes on his father. "Well?" Envy asked, as it became clear that the man was simply going to attempt a stare down with him, versus clarifying. "Where are we going?"

"A small town," Hohenheim responded with a smile. "It's got something you'll find… interesting, but it's just a quaint little place."

For a moment, the homunculus considered questioning his Dad on what exactly he'd find interesting, but the look on the older immortal's face clearly said that he wasn't going to get an answer, so he relented, leaning back in his chair and being satisfied with one more question. "Well, what's it called?"

"Oh, it's named Resembool."

* * *

><p><strong>Word Count: <strong>241 Words

**A/N: **HONHONHON yes they're going to Resembool~. Fun times, right? I've been looking forward to uploading this for quite a bit now~. And anon, you made my day, thank you. C:


	47. Disappearance

**Title: **One Moment

**Summary: **All it takes is one moment to change everything. AU, Drabbles.

**Chapter Title:** Disappearance

* * *

><p>Dad had been… disappearing was probably a good word for it. He hadn't explored the town much, not yet, hick as it was, simply because he was trying to figure out <em>where the frick he was going!<em> It wouldn't have been such a big deal to Envy, normally, but his Dad usually told him where he was, and it bore all the marks of him finding another lady.

Over. His. Dead. _Body._

Gossip was raging strong about them in the town, the good-looking golden-haired alchemist and his handsome golden-haired son, and so, when tracking his father down had failed (he knew him too well, damn it), Envy had turned into a sparrow, perched on a windowsill at the local inn/restaurant/place (he really didn't give a crap _what_ it was, only that there were plenty of busybodies there), and listened.

In the process, he found out far more about the town than he ever wanted to know, like how Rick Peters was an absolute drunkard, Molly Stevenson was arguing with her husband again, and _Trisha Elric had been spending quite a large amount of time around that new alchemist, hadn't she?_

That was _it._ Far worse than his Dad seeing another woman was his Dad _hiding_ that fact. Even if there were secrets between them, they were acknowledged ones, ones that his Dad would tell him about eventually. Not… Not like this.

He couldn't help but feel just a little bit betrayed, beneath all that anger.

* * *

><p><strong>Word Count: <strong>245 Words

**A/N: **I'm so sorry for the wait, you guys! I'd explain more, but I can barely get this up as it is. Just know that I plan on updating on Saturday, where you guys'll get the full explanation. And SkyeandMax? YOU ARE AMAZING. OVER 100 REVIEWS. MINDBLOWN~.


	48. The Point

**Title: **One Moment

**Summary: **All it takes is one moment to change everything. AU, Drabbles.

**Chapter Title: **The Point

* * *

><p>"You didn't tell me about her," were the first words that he heard when he returned, door shutting quietly behind him, and he sighed. Of course he found out. The father had wanted to keep it a secret for as long as he could, simply because the more he got to know Trisha before Envy interfered, the more likely they could weather the storm that was his son.<p>

Who was currently seated, arms folded, with every line of his body absolutely hard as stone. "Of course I didn't," he replied, and _something _strained in the homunculus's eyes, that part of him that was dark, deep, and not human, so Hohenheim continued. "You'd try to chase her away, wouldn't you?" The sullen look that flickered over his face proved that yes, he'd do exactly what his Dad suspected, so he pressed home the point. "She's a nice woman, Envy. I like her." Perhaps even more than just that, but he couldn't break out that word in front of him.

The hardness shifted, changing from stone to simple stubborn anger. "Not like it _matters," _he ground out, frowning sullenly. "She's just a normal human. Gonna die soon anyway."

He hated that, hated how little Envy thought of people and their lives, but this wasn't the time to bring it up, so he simply smiled slightly. "And then I'll still have you, right?" He knew how to play his son, how to make him soften slightly, frown fading into a more impassive look as he nodded slightly.

"Yeah."

* * *

><p><strong>Word Count: <strong>255 Words

**A/N: **…I officially fail at keeping a schedule, again. And considering I have almost 100 chapters written for this, this is sad. The reason I've been failing at updating is because this chapter, and a few before it, I didn't like, so I had to rewrite them, and considering my muse hasn't liked this story… yeah. Fail excuse, I know, ugh.

But, anyway, Trisha next chapter! Which I plan to put up tomorrow! I would put it up on Saturday, but I won't be here then, so… two days in a row! After not updating for almost two months!

…Yeah, I'm sorry. I don't deserve you wonderful people. D:


	49. Toleration

**Title: **One Moment

**Summary: **All it takes is one moment to change everything. AU, Drabbles.

**Chapter Title: **Toleration

* * *

><p>Alright, alright, so she wasn't that bad. Envy had been thoroughly forbidden from playing the 'crossdressing' card, damn it, so he was unable to chase her off that way, so he had tried to go with his classic shapeshifting. Switch into a demonic tiger right in front of her, roar, and then sit back and watch it all fall to pieces. Not like anyone would believe her anyway.<p>

But no, once she had calmed down and Dad had explained it, she was _good _with it. Thought it was cool, asked if he could show her again, things like that. And Envy had been absolutely dumbstruck by it. Really? She was good with it?

Out of all the women he could've picked, he guessed, Dad had gone for a pretty okay one. On his list of women he liked, definitely up there, second place behind Violet to be exact, so… Dad had done alright. She'd be entertaining and okay to keep around for however long she lived, which would thankfully not be forever, so he'd tolerate her. Long as she didn't stick around too long…

But Trisha Elric had _better _return his Dad's feelings and shit like that, or there would be absolute hell to pay.

* * *

><p><strong>Word Count: <strong>205 Words

**A/N: **Or, instead of updating Friday, I could leave that day for my vacation early, and then not be able to update till now. That works, parents. But anyway, not sure when I'm updating next, unfortunately. Next Saturday is the _soonest, _I'm afraid. :C


	50. Granny

**Title: **One Moment

**Summary: **All it takes is one moment to change everything. AU, Drabbles.

**Chapter Title: **Granny

* * *

><p>The Rockbells were really really <em>cool<em>. Envy had finally gone over to check out that automail place, with Trisha at his side, and holy freaking cow, that granny-lady Pinako was _hilarious_ (whom he was seriously wishing had been born a male, because then she'd be the _best_). Seriously, he had laughed until he cried at one point, and he couldn't even remember the last time that he had laughed without someone being injured. Oh my god, he could get used to this.

Plus, there was the fact that Mrs. Rockbell (who was okay) was just slightly pregnant, and you could just see the baby bump. To his dying day, he would deny that he had made the request, but honestly, how many times had he ever gotten to touch an unborn baby in its mom's stomach? Never, that's what! B-Besides, babies weren't that bad… He kinda, just a little bit, hoped his dad would end up wanting to stick around her for a little while, because he would definitely want to hold the little thing!

He could be like an honorary big brother, or something (nice tormentor?), if he was there long enough! That'd be cool, he'd always wanted a little sibling! –_blatant lies, right there, but as long as the opportunity was staring him in the face, he wouldn't say no_-

* * *

><p><strong>Word Count: <strong>222 Words

**A/N: **Wooh, next chapter! For those of you who are wondering whether this is gonna end up the same way as the show, well… It is labeled AU for a reason. ;) And I have nooo idea when the next chapter is coming. XP


	51. Check

**Title: **One Moment

**Summary: **All it takes is one moment to change everything. AU, Drabbles.

**Chapter Title: **Check

* * *

><p>For all the oddness of the people here, the weirdness that made them actually… tolerable, Envy found himself bored in this village, with nothing to do. There were no Alchemy books here in town, his Dad's having long been cleared away, and though he was certainly not neglected by his Dad (he would've definitely heard about that already), he was just… bored.<p>

Written a letter to his sorta friends? Check.

Watched the granny do her thing? Check.

Eavesdrop? God, far more than he wanted to know.

Spar? Only so much you could do with yourself…

Gotten bored enough that he actually called up his friends? Done and over with.

So Envy slumped against the trunk of the tree he was perched in, bare feet dangling loosely over the edge of the limb as he exhaled. Hell, he wanted to off someone just to see the reaction of the town, but Dad would sooo know it was him…

Frick, even thinking was boring now. He needed a hobby. Serial killing, or maybe he should work on his knitting again. Maybe try for some socks this time.

…Sure, he'd try that, and the immortal leapt from his perch, landing neatly on the ground, hands shoving their way into his pockets as he irritably blew a strand of golden hair from his face, trudging back to Trisha's house (they were practically living there now, after all).

God, _something _better happen soon. Or he seriously would take up that first hobby. No joke.

* * *

><p><strong>Word Count: <strong>249 Words

**A/N: **I'm so sorry for not updating! My computer actually broke, a hundred percent useless and not working, so I had to get a new one! Thankfully, I was able to save my Documents and Videos, though my pictures, tv shows, and music was sadly lost. T_T But seriously, way to foreshadow, Envy. There are no words for how excited I am with the plotpoint that's coming up~. ;)


	52. Brothers

**Title: **One Moment

**Summary: **All it takes is one moment to change everything. AU, Drabbles.

**Chapter Title:** Brothers

* * *

><p>When Trisha announced, not long after they met (which brought up the question of how long she and his father had known each other before the latter thought to mention it to his son), that she had gotten pregnant, <em>via his father<em>, Envy had not known what to do. Apparently, yelling "Holy Shit, he procreated!?" was not an appropriate response, but, really, he had thought that his father was, like, permanently sterile! That was just, insane! He had thought he was going to be his dad's one and only child, even if he hooked up with someone, so it was a big of a shock! Give him a break!

Oh! It was a good thing his dad had recreated his original body, though, otherwise it might not look anything like him. Eurgh, some of the bodies that his dad had snapped up in the past were not exactly the most-handsome looking, either, and though they kept the gold diggers away, Envy would definitely not want it to look like some of those. He'd pity the kid, if it did, but at least this way, it had an opportunity to have awesome golden hair like its dad.

Or how its cool brother did.

_HOLY FUCK HE WAS GOING TO BE A BROTHER!_

* * *

><p><strong>Word Count: <strong>211 Words

**A/N: **Look who has showed up! Yay! But the reason I'm updating this quickly is I'm headed out on vacation on Saturday for over a week and I wanted to leave you with something before I leave, and, well, I really want to see your responses to this. Sorry for the language, but, honestly, that's Envy. Also, I'm on tumblr now, guys! Under the name **blackwingedtraveler**! If you want to ask me some questions about the story, shoot! I'm very much up for them!


	53. One Body

**Title: **One Moment

**Summary: **All it takes is one moment to change everything. AU, Drabbles.

**Chapter Title:** One Body

* * *

><p>Unfortunately, along with big-brotherhood came the talk that he was going to have to pick an age, and stick with it. Why the hell did he have to do that? Apparently, his father explained it all, of course, if he kept switching forms, he would confuse the baby. He'd be able to only make like minor changes until it was about three or four, and they could semi-explain to the child that its brother could shapeshift.<p>

So, what did he want to do? His first thought was that he wanted to be about its age, cause that'd be pretty cool, but then he realized the folly of that. Envy really didn't want to get his diaper changed, and even if he went to a younger age above that, he'd be, well, little. And he really didn't want to be that short…

So… a young-ish age? Like nine or ten? That sounded just about right! 'Sides, when the kid got to about the age of three or four, he could totally explain that he could shapeshift, and all that shit, so he could change. Cause, really, he didn't like staying in the same form, besides his original and this cool palm-tree one he made up, for too long.

* * *

><p><strong>Word Count:<strong> 207 words

**A/N:** Wooh, another chapter! Sorry it took so long, heh. But I'm answering your questions here, SkyeandMax, because others expressed some interest, too. I am _not _going to tell you guys whether Hoho-Papa will leave or not! No matter the answer, that's a _huge _spoiler, so I'm keeping that one to myself~. And no, sadly, there won't be a wedding. I wish there could be, but… Hoho-Papa doesn't want Trisha and his future kids to be targeted more than they will be. He wants to get Dante out of the picture first, which makes sense, but saddens me…

Cause wouldn't little!Envy be the cutest combo ring-bearer/flower boy ever?


	54. Cooking for Two

**Title:** One Moment

**Summary**: All it takes is one moment to change everything. AU, Drabbles.

**Chapter Title:** Cooking for Two

* * *

><p>Trisha Elric was definitely in command of the kitchen, in their household. She was amazing at cooking, of course, so his Dad belonged nowhere in the vicinity, and yet Envy… Well, he had gotten used to cooking for the two of them, over the course of his (rather long) life, and it was weird to not have to do that anymore. It left him feeling rather… bereft. Sure, when he had first picked it up, it had sort of been more out of necessity than anything else, but in time he had grown to like it.<p>

Taking a deep breath, Envy spoke up. "Trisha?" he asked, as the woman looked up from where she was working on dinner over the stove. "Can I help you cook?" He was rewarded with both a smile, and an instant explanation of what they would be having, and what he could do, and oh, how much experience did he have? It was nice, and Envy allowed himself to melt into the easy motions, the easy conversation and smiles, marveling at the warmth that was behind it all. Was this what it was like to have a mother? If so… He envied those that had them.

…Huh. If he had known that asking to help would make _her_ happy, as well, maybe he would've done it sooner.

* * *

><p><strong>Word Count: <strong>222 Words

**A/N: **Ah, I'm sorry this took so long, guys! I'm really busy this year, seeing as it's my senior one and all. I'm gonna aim for getting two chapters up a month, but the only thing I can promise is one. Still, one's one, right? Thanks for being awesome readers, guys.


	55. Automail

**Title: **One Moment

**Summary: **All it takes is one moment to change everything. AU, Drabbles.

**Chapter Title:** Automail

* * *

><p>Automail was really cool, Envy decided, as Granny Pinako explained all about it. If, for some reason, he ever lost a limb and it didn't grow back like that one time (which had been extremely creepy, and yet cool at the same time), he'd definitely want automail. Sure, it sounded painful, but metal limbs? That was just awesome.<p>

…Well, not as cool as Alchemy, but considering he couldn't do that and never would be able to, 'sides from his shapeshifting, it didn't really matter (a fact that still bummed him, but if he had to choose between being alive and Alchemy, it was pretty obvious which one he'd pick). Metal limbs were something that he could, maybe, possibly, perhaps not hopefully, though, have, and that was sweet. His father seemed to not like the possibility, when he had overheard him musing to Granny Pinako about it, but it honestly couldn't be that bad! His father definitely had to be exaggerating, as usual. Though the screams of pain that sometimes echoed from their house made him wonder…

He had certainly never made anyone scream so much, unfortunately, so the chibi-granny had his respect. She wasn't even trying, too!

…Probably just a natural sadist.

* * *

><p><strong>Word Count: <strong>202 Words

**A/N: **Woo, another chapter! I might honestly post the next one really soon, because I like that one. But you know what I didn't realize when I posted the last chapter? It's been over a year since I've started writing this story. Holy cow. Hopefully, _this _one will be done by the time year two rolls around~.


	56. Keeping Quiet

**Title: **One Moment

**Summary: **All it takes is one moment to change everything. AU, Drabbles.

**Chapter Title:** Keeping Quiet

* * *

><p>"Envy?" The boy in question looked up from his writing, questioning noise escaping him. "Is that a letter to Riza and Roy?"<p>

The homunculus nodded, apparently unsure where this conversation was going, but replying a bit scathingly. "Yeah. Who _else_ would I write to?"

Ignoring that challenge, Hohenheim sighed slightly. "Were you going to tell them about Trisha being pregnant?" Envy immediately shot his Dad a 'no, duh' look, and the father immediately knew that this exchange wasn't going to be simple. "Don't. It's dangerous."

"The hell?" Envy questioned, eyes widening. "It's just Pony-boy and Violet! I don't see what the issue is!"

Hohenheim, however, was very firm. "Mail can be intercepted and read, and calls can be overheard. I don't want word of the baby leaking to Dante, do you understand?"

Roy and Riza were the homunculus's only outlet, his only outside source, and he was clearly frustrated. "Maybe you should have thought of that before you decided to screw Trisha!"

The air froze, almost literally chilling around them, and the son struggled to breathe in the look that his dad caught him with. When he death-glared, he death-glared. "You. Will. Not. Tell. Them. Understood?"

Shakily, Envy nodded, and his father looked away, and he could suddenly breathe. Yes, he understood, and no, his Dad hadn't had to go all 'I am father, hear me roar' on him, but…

He had wanted to tell. They were his friends, after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Word Count: <strong>236 Words

**A/N: ** I really like this chapter. Don't know why. Aaaanyway, I've decided to give you guys a hint, in terms of Envy's relationship with Winry. You know those 'Breaking the Fourth Wall' chapters? Check out what he calls her. Sound familiar, at all? I've been waiting for someone to pick up on it, but no one has, yet… So hopefully someone will make the connection, now.

The next chapter will be another Halloween special! =D Should be fun!


	57. Mood Swings

**Title:** One Moment

**Summary: **All it takes is one moment to change everything. AU, Drabbles.

**Chapter Title: **Mood Swings

* * *

><p>With two pregnant ladies in the small town of Risembool, especially with how close to each other they were, it was no wonder that there were three males at their wits end. Mr. Rockbell and Dad both had to be there, on the dot, for their wives, and Envy ended up being the messenger and delivery boy, catering to both of the hormonal women's whims. While Trisha was far gentler than Mrs. Rockbell (did she even have a mean bone in her body? Honestly…), Envy preferred to be hanging around the latter, as he had seen enough goo-goo eyes between his 'parents' to last him a lifetime. Eugh.<p>

Then again… Dodging the book that was thrown at his head, Envy cursed under his breath, making a break for it. He should've thought his decision over better. After all, she was the daughter of the crazy awesome granny who made people scream like hell. There had to be at least some of those genes being passed down, and the boy could feel it in the indent of his skull. Thank goodness for him being immortal, or he would have been dead by now! Forget respecting them, these women were bat-shit insane!

* * *

><p><strong>Word Count: <strong>200 Words

**A/N: **…Well. Um. *coughs* I suck at updating, yet again? Thus no extra holiday chapters, I guess… Eeeerm. My real problem at this point is that I've sort of gotten more into comic comics, like superheroes and stuff, and that's where my inspiration for stories is lying. However? Ain't giving up on what I have, particularly on this story, I really love this one. My plan is for every chapter of a Legion fic that I upload (the current fandom I'm obsessed with), I'll upload a chapter to one of my other stories, whether this one or another, until they're all complete. This one, though… This one isn't going to be complete for quite some time.

I've got plenty coming up for you to read~.


	58. Almost There

**Title:** One Moment

**Summary: **All it takes is one moment to change everything. AU, Drabbles.

**Chapter Title: **Almost There

* * *

><p>Envy snickered lightly, leaning against the doorway at the scene he had walked in on. Trisha was exposing her rounded belly that Dad was murmuring nonsense to, looking like an absolute idiot. While he was looking forward to meeting his new sibling, <em>that<em> was ridiculous, and Dad didn't even have the decency to blush, instead grinning at his son. He looked… really happy. Though he had looked happy before, it was more of a contentedness, and for a moment, Envy felt a jealousy rearing up within him, that _he_ couldn't make his dad smile, that it took _another_ child, one who didn't even know the impact they were making… Before he quashed it. His father had probably looked equally as stupid when he was going to be born, there was no reason to think such thoughts.

Besides, it was more fun laughing as his idiotic Dad. He just looked really really stupid, babbling nonsense at someone who couldn't even hear him! Honestly!

…And he was totally ignoring the fact that he was doing pretty much the same thing a few minutes later, once his dad had gotten the hell out of dodge.

He was super excited, okay? Geeze, shoot a kid for loving on his sib!

* * *

><p><strong>Word Count: <strong>206 Words

**A/N: **Pretty quick update this time, woo! They're probably going to be pretty quick for quite some time now… I'm going to update this every time I update my Legion story, and I have quite a few drabbles lined up for that, so now you're going to get plenty of chapters, very quickly! And something awesome is coming next chapter, so you know~


	59. The Littlest Rockbell

**Title:** One Moment

**Summary: **All it takes is one moment to change everything. AU, Drabbles.

**Chapter Title: **The Littlest Rockbell

* * *

><p>Oh god Oh god Oh god Oh god Leto, Ishvala, someone help him here! Frantically, he paced, hitting the end of the hallway and flipping right back around. It wasn't that he was worried for Mrs. Rockbell, not at all, but he definitely was worried for her child. Babies were innocent, adorable, yet untainted by the festering, well, human-ness that seemed to infect most human beings. If something happened to the littlest Rockbell, screw Dad's warnings, he would find a way to bring them back! Even though he couldn't do Alchemy! He had wanted to meet the baby for a while, damn it! …It might end up harder than he thought, but he would find away…<p>

Envy's thoughts of disobeying were interrupted as the relieved face of Mr. Rockbell appeared at the door, smiling broadly. "It's a girl!" he announced, and within an instant, the almost-family-members were ushered into the room, to view a tired Mrs. Rockbell holding her little baby.

Filled with excitement at seeing the newly-born girl, something that he had never gotten to see before, Envy immediately darted to her side, peering at the human wrapped in a blanket, before frowning slightly, disappointed. "She's… kind of ugly," he semi-announced, wrinkling up his nose, and was swatted on the back of the head by his father, whom he immediately scowled at.

None of the Rockbells took this offensively, however, merely laughing at the apparent nine-year-old boy before Mr. Rockbell decided to explain. "All babies look like that when they're born. You did too!"

Immediately, Envy felt self-conscious, trying to imagine himself as the little ugly puffball, before glancing back at his dad, who had turned away, slight sorrow in his eyes. Oh, bad memories, probably… He'd have to question him later, when the Rockbells and Trisha with her quite rotund belly weren't around, but for now, he had something more pressing to ask. "What's her name?" he asked of the parents, and Mrs. Rockbell spoke up in response, this time.

"Winry. Winry Rockbell." Winry… A stupid sort of grin spread across his face as he gazed down at the new-born, ugly, kind of chubby, baby girl. Looks like there was another one to add to his family. Maybe.

* * *

><p><strong>Word Count: <strong>370 Words

**A/N: **Sorry about the wait! I've been in Italy, and then went camping, heh, so no internet. I did do some writing, though, so I have a nice big buffer, so I think I'm going to start attempting to have a regular updating date again! Every Monday, I think. I have to let you know, though, while I have the general idea of everything planned out, I don't have the specifics, and some little things just happened that are going to completely change the direction in which this story is going… Expect things to be very AU! =D Either way, thanks for sticking with me through all these delays!


	60. Good Big Brother

**Title:** One Moment

**Summary: **All it takes is one moment to change everything. AU, Drabbles.

**Chapter Title: **Good Big Brother

* * *

><p>Envy was going to be a wonderful big brother, Trisha Elric noted, watching her adopted son play with Winry to the best of his ability. He was enraptured with her, in all her innocence and youngness, and the future mother could only imagine that it would even be better with his own siblings. Sure, her lover had expressed worry over his possessiveness, but Trisha thought it would only lead to good, in the end.<p>

Speaking of Hohenheim, she smiled as he wrapped an arm just underneath her rotund belly, drawing her in and resting his head on her shoulder. "He'll be a good brother," she told him in explanation, smiling up in response, turning around and twining her arms around his neck, pulling him in for a gentle kiss.

Before they could break free and Hohenheim make his opinion known, Envy made his, loudly. "Ew! I don't need to see my old man getting it on!" he announced, disgust evident in his tone as the couple seemingly ignored him. Envy apparently remembered Winry, a moment later, for he began to give her a lesson. "Puffball, if you're gonna kiss someone, do it away from me, kay?" he told the child, sounding mock-serious. "It's real- Ick! Don't blow spit bubbles at me, you little brat!"

* * *

><p><strong>Word Count: <strong>214 Words

**A/N: **Uploading this super quick before I get kicked off the computer, so not much to say! Thank you so much for your reviews, guys, though! I'll try to get to responding to those as soon as I can~.


	61. Water

**Title:** One Moment

**Summary: **All it takes is one moment to change everything. AU, Drabbles.

**Chapter Title: **Water

* * *

><p>Envy was over at the Rockbells once more, as he was wont to do, playing with little Winry. Well, considering she was so little, it was more making goofy faces at than playing, but he had his own method of fun. Whenever her parents weren't around, he'd have a good laugh with the little puffball (as he had sort of begun to nickname her, for whatever reason), switching his face from animal to animal. Her favorite tended to be a cat, followed by the dog, but he didn't like doing the former, considering she always pulled his whiskers.<p>

Flipping his face over to a giraffe (which he had seen in a traveling zoo he stopped by once), Envy barely had enough warning by the frantic footsteps to switch his face over to normal, glancing up in unison with Winry as her mother burst through the door to her daughter's bedroom. "Envy, its Trisha!" she gasped out, and immediately, the boy felt his stomach drop to his toes, _what had happened oh god what was wrong_, before she spoke again. "Her water broke!"

For a moment, Envy's mind shut down, almost unable to comprehend what was going on, before he whirred back into gear, scrambling to his feet, immediately relinquishing hold of Winry to her mom, before dashing to the "doctor's room" as he had dubbed it. Wait for him! It would so suck if they finished before he got there!

* * *

><p><strong>Word Count: <strong>240 Words

**A/N: **Hoo! Wow! Long time no update, I'm sorry, guys. A little thing called college is insane. I'm hoping it won't take me as long til the next update, but I'm not going to be on a schedule, just uploading here whenever I upload something else… So yeah! Thank you so much for sticking with me!


	62. Welcome to the World

**Title: **One Moment

**Summary: **All it takes is one moment to change everything. AU, Drabbles.

**Chapter Title: **Welcome to the World

* * *

><p>Envy, honestly, wanted to look away. It should be horribly embarrassing, Trisha, who wasn't even related to him, without bottoms, giving birth, but it was more worrying and awe-inspiring. She seemed so tired, so weak… Was that right? Was that proper? He half wanted to hold her hand like Dad was doing, but he ruthlessly squashed that feeling, refusing to give into that. It left him with little to focus on, though, because he really didn't want to look down by her… legs, by her legs, even though they were covered with a sheet.<p>

Biting his lip so hard that it started bleeding, though it healed up in an instant, Envy was startled as the cry of a baby split the tension-filled air. I-It was born! He had a sibling! Mr. Rockbell immediately took to handling the baby, doing… _something_ with it, while Mrs. Rockbell smiled at them both. "It's a boy!" she told them both, delighted, and Envy felt all air leave him, making him relieved he didn't have to breath.

A _brother_. _He had a little brother_. Feeling tears of relief, happiness, and awe prick at his eyes, the newly-minted older brother sniffled slightly, wiping at his eyes. Damn it, he wasn't going to cry! Not now, even if it was the best thing that had ever happened to him (One of two, though he didn't know it at the time)!

Refocusing his attention on his Dad and Trisha, Envy realized, that, in his distractedness, he had missed the mother taking the baby, though he still wailed. _Damn_, that thing had some lungs on him. Stepping hesitantly over as Trisha passed the baby to his Dad, Envy's eyes were large, feeling overwhelmed. It wasn't everyday one became a big brother, after all. "C-Can I hold him?" he asked, feeling his voice slightly cracking at the end. Ugh, stupid nine-year-old body. Still, he had promised he would stay in it.

Not even hearing the words his Dad spoke to him, but realizing that it was a 'yes', Envy carefully took the now quiet baby, sitting down as to have a better hold him. The infant looked up at him, and golden eyes locked with blue ones, as a smile spread across the older's face. "Heya, Edward," he murmured, drawing up the name they had decided on, for a boy. "Welcome to the World, little bro."

* * *

><p><strong>Word Count: <strong>400 words.

**A/N: **Wow. I have really left you guys hanging on that last chapter for way too long, haven't I? Oops. Sorry about that. I have a really great buffer, right now (I'm hoping to finish off the entire rest of the story tonight, actually), so I should start updating regularly again. My goal is to update every Tuesday and Thursday, so hopefully that'll happen? Thank you so much for your patience, guys!


End file.
